The Five Children
by songwriter16
Summary: The four Pevensie children enter Narnia...with a friend in tow. The White Witch is has her eye set on not only Edmund to bring down the group, but his rival as well. A new version of the original The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Book/movie verse. Rated T for battle scenes at the end of the story. No romance (yet. Will be Ed/OC in sequel)! *COMPLETE!* Sequel up!
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! **** Thanks for opening my fanfic! This is my second ever fanfiction and my first Narnia story. I absolutely love the books and decided to write on an idea I've had since I was ten. I know lots of fanfics have people that come into Narnia and fight beside the four children, but in this story, the extra character is there from the very beginning. Please review! I would love it if you would **** (: Thanks for reading! ENJOY! **

**Sing Out! 3**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Prologue

The bombs drop like rain. Smoke, ash, and the sound of enormus crackling fires fills the air.

Thankfully, I am not alone on this nightmarish evening. My mother is with me.

"Come on, come on!" she yells frantically at me. More booms and the whistling of falling bombs cuts her off.

I leap out of bed and slide on my slippers. Mother grabs my hand and a flashlight and we tumble clumsily down the stairs. We scramble to collect a few precious treasures, such as pictures of dad, before exiting the house.

We don't even close the back door. I see the bomb shelter clear across the large yard.

Mother pulls me along to the shelter. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the neighbors leaving their house. There are five of them, four children and their mother.

I'm so focused on the people in the next yard the I don't pay attention to where I'm running. My foot catches in a hole and my anke twists in a direction I know it's not supposed to turn. I cry out in pain as my mother reaches the door of the bomb shelter.

I try to get up and shake it off, but the sharp hurt in my ankle is too unbearable. I collapse onto the soft grass.

A bomb is close at hand. I can hear it coming. I need to move, but I can't.

"Henrietta! Henrietta!" yells mother, scurrying back over to where I'm sprawled.

"I can't walk," I groan.

"Try, please, try," pleads my mother.

"I have!" I protest.

"Let me help," says a sandy-haired boy. He doesn't look any older than fifteen or sixteen. It's one of the neighbor boys.

He lifts me up and quickly carries me into our bomb shelter. I barely have time to thank him when a small girl calls him.

"Peter, come on!"

Then he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" my mother asks worriedly. I nod.

"I'll be fine," I reply. "Thank goodness for the neighbors."

Mother agrees and sets about putting the blankets on the bunk beds.

I listen to the violence outside, hoping one will not collide with my father. He's out there somewhere, in a plane, fighting.

Then I think of the neighbor boy; Peter, was it? I remember him and his siblings and how I've always wanted to talk to them. I've never really seen them until now.

Peter didn't seem scared of anything out there. That's how I used to be, fearless, but that was until the war started. We're all afraid of bombs now.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! **** Please review review review! And if you can, read my Hunger Games ff, ****Bring Me Back to Life: The Story of the 66****th**** Hunger Games****. I would appreciate reviews and follows on that too! **** Thanks for reading!**

**I'll be updating both stories as often as I can. I'm very busy! **

**Sing Out! 3**

**SW**


	2. The Professor and Grumpy Passengers

**Thanks for reading on! **** It really does mean a lot. **

**So just to let you all know, this story won't just be told from Henri's (Henrietta) perspective. I'll have Peter, Susan's, Edmund's, AND Lucy's POVs as well. I'll focus mainly on Henri, Edmund, and Lucy because those characters are my favs (sorry Peter and Susan) and Henri becomes good friends with Lucy and Edmund.**

**I just thought I'd let you all reading know about the backround of the name of Henri. I chose it because the name Henry (for a boy) was not an uncommon name back in that time period and Henrietta's nickname, Henri, is used because Henri is very much a tomboy. And this will not be a love story. There's too many of those where the girl falls in love with Ed or Peter. **** I've thought a lot about having Henri like Edmund, but I've changed the storyline so that doesn't happen. Also, this fanfic is based off scenarios from the book and the movie. **

**And again, please review review review and check out my Hunger Games fanfic ****Bring Me Back to Life: The Story of the 66****th**** Hunger Games****. **** Thank you to those who reviewed and such!**

**Sing Out! 3**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 1: The Professor and Grumpy Passengers

Henri's POV

"You will not bother the professor under any circumstances. If you need anything, you shall come to me directly," states the housekeeper, Mrs. Macready, firmly. I nod in response.

"Yes, ma'am."

She leads me up a few staircases, down a hallway, and through a door on the right.

"This is your room. I ask that you please stay in here during the daily tours of the house as to not to disturb any of the visitors. All meals are in the dining room on the first floor, and every Monday and Thursday, laundrey is collected by a servant and washed and folded, then deposited in the next two hours."

I nod politely. The housekeeper begins to leave as I deposit my suitcases on my bed. She stops in her tracks.

"And one more thing," she says, "you will have more company tomorrow, for four children will be arriving at the train station in the afternoon."

It is then that she exits for good, closing the door in the process.

I sigh and stare at the two suitcases on my bed. They are both ingraved on the sides.

_Henrietta Rodree._

Oh, how I hate my name! I prefer Henri, like a boy, since being a girl is horrid. If only I was named something simple like Anne or Betty or was a boy. Life would be much easier in school.

However, my name was my parent's decision, not mine. And my dad isn't even from England!

Mother moved to America in 1928 with her family. She met dad in a floral shop when she was seventeen. When the Great Depression hit, gramps and gram sent for my mother back in England. Dad decided he couldn't leave her alone in the misery of the Great Depression and moved back with her. They had me a year after coming back here to England. I am an only child.

I open my suitcase and stuff clothing into a chest of drawers next to my bed.

After that's done, I decide to explore the house. It's so large and magnificent! Hopefully I won't run into Mrs. Macready. I've met some stern ladies, but none as orderly and strict as this housekeeper. Another tour group is coming soon ans she told me to stay in my room in order to be out of the way. I can most likely avoid them if I stay in the back hallways I've seen.

I come quietly out of my room and shut the door. I wince as it creaks loudly. I tiptoe down the hallway as soundlessly as possible and head left down some stairs.

There are many historical artifacts and priceless paintings here that would be quite fun to destroy with a cricket bat.

On the bottom floor, I pass a dimly lit hallway and hear a radio on. I turn back around and peer down the hallway. At the end of it is a door with light streaming from the crack at the bottom.

I knock, and, to my surprise, someone answers me.

"You may enter," they say. I push on the door and it opens with ease. It groans even more noisily than the one to my room. I'll bet Mrs. Macready can hear it from anywhere in thise ginormus mansion. She seems to have ears like a bat.

A man with scraggly white hair and a beard sits behind a mahagony desk, listening to an expensive radio. A lamp and many papers scatter the desk. This must be an office. Oh my...the office to the professor!

"I'm very sorry, sir," I apologize, beginning to leave.

"Now, wait a moment," he declares, "Come back in. I wouldn't mind some well-deserved company."

I enter and shut the door.

"You must be one of my borders, Henrietta Rodree."

"Yes, sir," I reply respectfully.

"I would have greeted you myself when you arrived if I hadn't been in a meeting. Do sit down," he offers. I take a seat in an armchair that rests in front of his desk.

"I am Professor Kirke," greets the professor. We shake hands.

"Henri," I say.

"Is that what you prefer to be called?"

"Yes, please, professor. It sounds like a boy's name and I'd much rather be a boy than a girl."

"And why is that?" Professor Kirke inquires curiously.

"Well, for one, boys get to wear trousers every day," I explain. He laughs. "And I love to play cricket and what Americans call baseball. The boys at school never let me play with them. Especially this one boy."

"What is his name?"

I remember this bully's name and grimace.

"Edmund Pevensie."

"It's not a ghastly name."

"No," I say, "but he's a ghastly boy."

The rest of the conversation is more cheerful and I tell him all about school and many other things such as my hobbies.

I eat dinner with the professor, then head up to my room to listen to the radio before bed.

More bombings in London. I do pray that mother is safe.

After bathing, I get into bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow is when the other four children are coming. I can only hope one of them is not Edmund Pevensie. Ick, what a moody, ruddy boy he is.

*LINE BREAK*

Lucy's POV

"I am so bored!" my brother grumbles.

"Look out the window, Ed," Peter suggests. Susan looks up from her book and rolls her eyes at Edmund.

"What's wrong with you?" she probes at Ed.

"I already said so. I'm bored."

"You could read a book," I recommend, "or sleep. Or walk around the train. Or-"

"I get it, Lu," he snaps.

It's been about two and a half hours since we left the station in London. I know the rest of the ride will feel much longer if Edmund keeps griping like he has been.

"Do you think the professor has a big house?" I say to no one in particular.

"He might," says Peter.

"But he might not. I bet you anything that it'll be a two room shack that smells like manure and we'll have to share our beds with chickens," Edmund announces.

"Chickens?" I say in disgust.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing like that," Susan assures me. "Mum wouldn't send us to a place where we have to sleep alongside chickens."

"If he's a professor, I'm sure his house is nice and clean and chicken-free," adds Peter. I smile in return.

"You never know," Edmund comments.

"Oh, shut up, Ed," Susan tells our brother, not looking up from her book. Peter and I laugh as Edmund looks annoyed. We're all quiet for a moment.

"What if there's another girl staying there?" I ask.

"Then I hope it's not that prat Henrietta Rodree," growls Edmund.

"You mean the girl who lives next door?" says Peter, interested on why Edmund is so biased against our neighbor.

"The one that Peter helped a week ago during one of the raids?" Susan asks.

"Yes, her," Ed says.

"What's the matter with her? She's awfully pretty," I say, not understanding how this girl could anger my brother so very much.

"I don't care if she's good looking or not. She's a right royal pain, she is," Edmund spits.

"What did she ever do to you?" says Susan inquisitively.

"She has always tried to play cricket with me and my friends at school," he complains.

"And that's a problem because...?" says Peter.

"She tries every day! I'll bet she never played once in her whole life and it's quite annoying to have her attempt to join in!"

"I've played cricket before," I chime in.

"Aw, be quiet, Lucy. You're only ten and she's twelve, the same age as me," says Edmund rudely. I stick my tongue out at him and he does it right back. I glance back at the window in hopes to see some animals as we glide through the countryside. Instead, the world is slowing down.

"Hey! We're slowing down! I can see the station!" I cry.

"Everyone get your things," Peter says as the train crawls to a stop.

"Yes, father," mocks Edmund, picking up his two suitcases and stomping past our older brother out of the compartment. Peter sighs and gives me a look that says 'why does Ed do that?' I shrug.

"Do you need some help, Lu?" he asks kindly.

"No thanks, I've got them both." I hold up my suitcases for him to see.

We all file into the hallway, thank the conductor, and step off the train onto the platform.

"I wonder what adventures we'll have here," I say.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try to update possibly tomorrow or the next. I've got a lot of things to do tomorrow! **

**Thanks for sticking with me this far! It truly does mean a lot to the few that have reviewed and so on. **

**Remember to review all you can (and favorite and follow). I know I keep telling you this, but please check out my Hunger Games fanfic! (Title found at top of chapter in my other a/n.)**

**Sing Out! **

**SW**


	3. An Old Rivalry

**Ha! I told you I would try to update soon and I have fufilled expectations! :D Anyway, again I thank those who have been so kind as to favorite, follow, and review. Don't stop though! Try to get others to read this fanfic if you like it! **

**Remember to check out my Hunger Games fanfic (I've mentioned it enough that I really don't need to tell you all the title again!). And I have to thank my friend E. Y. for helping me develop my storyline for later. **

**You guys are awesome. Enjoy this next chapter! **** (Reminder of where we left off: Pevensies had just arrived at the station.)**

**Sing Out! **

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 2: An Old Rivalry

Edmund's POV

I already hate this place. The station is old and smells of damp wood and wet pavement. The trees are almost ridiculously tall and I'm almost positive it's about to rain. The clouds are gray and I could have sworn I just heard some thunder in the distance. What a rotten place to stay during the holidays.

We stand in front of the station waiting for...whoever it is coming to pick us up.

"I like it here already," chirps Lucy annoyingly. Does she ever shut up?

"I don't," I say. My siblings all look over at me with perplexed expressions on their stupid faces.

"Why not?" Susan asks.

"It smells funny out here," I reply. Peter almost laughs. What is so strange about the smells? It does have a different stench than London, there's no denying that.

"That's the country, Ed," Peter says, a hint of amusement in his words.

"I don't understand you," Lucy affirms.

"And you never will," Susan jokes. I roll my eyes at her cheesy pun.

Then a horn honks in a very irritating tone. An old woman sits at the wheel and pulls up beside us.

"You must be the Pevensies," she observes gruffly.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Macready?" Peter replies politely. My brother is too wishy-washy.

"I'm afraid so," says Mrs. Macready. She points a rough hand to the trunk of the car. "Put your suitcases back there."

We walk around to the back of the car and Peter opens the trunk. He stows his own suitcases away and takes Lucy's for her. He tries to grab mine for me.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting my own in, thanks," I snap. Honestly, what is my brother's problem? I'm twelve, almost thirteen. I'm not some flabby armed girl that can't even lift a dictionary!

We pile uncomfortably into the miniscule car, which smells of mothballs and old people.

Mrs. Macready turns the car around and heads back up the hill. When we reach the peak, Lucy gasps rather loudly in my ear.

"What's wrong, Lu?" inquires Peter.

"Look at the house!" she cries. I look to where her finger is gesturing.

"It's not a house, dummy, it's a mansion," I point out.

"Look, Ed," chuckles Peter, pointing to a chicken pen; "that must be your room!"

Susan, Lucy, and my idiot brother laugh.

Mrs. Macready parks in front of the dark, elegant mansion. Peter gets Susan and Lucy's belongings out and reaches for mine. I snatch them up before he has the chance to put is grubby fingers on them.

"I am not a child, Peter," I gripe. Honestly!

I follow Lucy and Susan inside. We stop in the foyer.

"The professor will not be disturbed, is that clear?" says the housekeeper austerely. Everyone nods but me. She gives me the evil eye and spins on her heel. I roll my eyes at her turned back. Who cares about some grumpy, decrepit professor?

"You will not touch or misplace any historical artifact under any circumstance. All meals are in the dining room on the first floor," Mrs. Macready drones. She lists many other rules and regulations, but I have no interest in what she has to say.

She leads us down a hallway and into our bedroom. Oh, gosh, we all have to share! How miserable I will be. There are four four-poster beds, four wardrobes, and a bookshelf.

"Please make yourselves at home," says the housekeeper. Thankfully, she leaves. I hear her voice from the hall. "Professor."

Oh, hooray, another spineless sap to bore me to death. A man with a white beard and hair stands in the doorway. He's so funny looking, I have a hard time not laughing at his appearance. I grab a hankie from my pocket and pretend to sneeze in order to hide my snickers.

"Welcome, welcome!" says the man cheerily.

"Hallo," greets Peter," Are you the professor?"

"Indeed I am! Lovely to meet you all."

"I'm Susan. That's Lucy, Peter, and Edmund," Susan presents.

_I can introduce myself...I am not a baby, Su! _I think. The professor shakes hands with each of us.

"Now I must get back to work. However, there is someone who I would like you to meet," says the professor. He disappears and knocks on the room across the hall. It opens with a groan of strained wood.

"Good afternoon, Professor Kirke," says a female voice. It sounds familiar, but I cannot place where I could have heard it before.

_Another ruddy prat? You have got to joking, _I think.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the others?"

"Of course, sir."

There are footsteps on the floor and an unpleasant, hated face appears in the doorway.

Henrietta Rodree.

_ARE YOU JOKING?_ I think furiously.

She smiles at the others and doesn't spot my scowling face until the professor speaks.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted," the professor utters, sensing something between me and that girl is wrong. He walks off. Henrietta and I eye each other angrily.

"You," she snarls.

*LINE BREAK*

Peter's POV

Henrietta charges at Edmund, swinging her clenched fists madly. I dive in front of her and hold her back. Ed doesn't move from his place.

"Ruddy American!" he shouts.

"Stupid git!" shouts Henrietta. "And you know I'm only half American! I have an accent you twit!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I ask her as she stops struggling.

"Your brother and I go to school together," she explains crossly. "I always want to play cricket with the boys, but he decides to bully me as an answer. So of course, I never play cricket. He tells me 'girls are too weak to hold a cricket bat!' Then one day we got into a fight and he knocked me out for a second or two."

"Ed! You punched a girl?!" Susan shrieks.

"I gave him some good bruises anyhow," Henrietta spits, glaring at my brother.

"You told us you got into a bicycle crash," Lucy says in disbelief.

"Well I couldn't have told you the truth," he objects.

"Why not?" I say.

"Cause you would've lectured me, Pete," he says. Actually, I probably would have.

I smile at Henrietta.

"That was a nice shiner you gave him."

"Thanks," she replies. "That was some of my best work."

We all laugh and I notice Ed stomping over to his bed in loathing.

"You were my neighbors in London," realizes Henrietta. "I always wanted to talk to you lot, but I never got the chance."

"I always wanted to know your name, Henrietta," Lucy pipes in.

"Call me Henri," says our former neighbor jauntily. "It's much less formal."

"I like that. It suits you much better," Susan compliments.

"Thank you," blushes Henri.

"Aw, put a can on it, Goldielocks," Edmund snipes irritably. Henri sends a mad look my brother's way. I chuckle at her frown, which turns into a sly grin.

"Then once we get back to school, I'll tell the headmaster all about the glue-"

"I said shush," Edmund says.

The girls leave to go into Henri's room to talk and decide to see what Ed is thinking about.

"Really, Edmund? You punched her lights out in the schoolyard?" I say.

"I told you she was a pain," he groans.

"She's just got a bit of fire, that's all. It's not a lot, but it's there. Perhaps she'll turn out to be your friend," I say.

"Ha. Funny, Peter. Very funny."

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

I lay in bed that night, grateful for Peter, Susan, and Lucy. I believe I'll become good friends with them all.

Edmund, on the other hand, is on the top of my list; list of individuals in my life that have nothing better to do than bother me. And from the looks of where he's started, that path leads to a good sock in the nose.

The next morning, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I head down to breakfast together. Edmund, surly as ever, trails moodily behind us.

After a hearty breakfast, we explore the house. There are lots of secret passageways and amazing galleries and rooms.

"Let's look in here," says Peter, opening a door at the end of a forlorn hallway. The room is almost bear except for a blue beetle on the dusty windowsill and a wardrobe on the opposite wall.

"That's so dreary," Edmund protests.

"Pipe down, Ed. You're spoiling our fun," Susan shushes. I grin smugly at my enemy.

"Come on," says Peter, taking the lead again. "There's nothing good in here. Just an old wardrobe and a dead beetle."

We nod and traipse on.

We're at the end of the hall when Lucy pops out of the spare room in a frenzy.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm back! I'm alright!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Susan asks, confused.

"Why, haven't you been wondering where I was?" Lucy says.

"You haven't been gone for more than thirty seconds," I reply. Is this one of Lucy's jokes?

"So you've been hiding, have you? Poor old Lu, hiding and nobody noticed! You'll have to hide longer than that if you want us to start searching for you," Peter says merrily.

"But I've been gone for hours," Lucy protests.

Susan, Peter, and even Edmund, and I glance at each other with mystified expressions.

Ed taps his temples.

"Batty," he comments, "quite batty."

Susan ignores her younger brother.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" she inquires.

"Well it was just after breakfast and we were exploring. Then we stopped in the room with the wardrobe. You lot left bu tI went into the wardrobe and it was snowing and I had tea and was gone for hours and hours," she explains rapidly.

"It's still just after breakfast, you know," Peter points out.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," says Lucy thoughtfully.

"No, it doesn't," Ed says obviously.

"Lucy, we just came out of that room," I say.

"Oh, she's just pretending," cries Edmund, trying to convince us all. "Why would there be a magical snow land in a wardrobe? It's nonsense."

"No, Ed! It's _not _nonsense at all! It's real. I met a-a Faun and there's an evil Witch and...won't you please come and see?" Lucy objects.

I shrug and follow the littlest Pevensie in with the older three following after.

Peter raps his knuckles on the back of the solid wood of the wardrobe.

"Um, Lucy...the only wood here is the back of the wardrobe."

"There's nothing there, Lu," Susan drones.

"But is really was just there! I saw it and walked in it and everything!" she disputes.

"This has gone too far. Just drop it," Peter instructs.

"He's right, Lucy. That's enough," says Susan. They both walk out. It's just me, Ed, and Lucy left.

"Loony," he mutters, then follows his siblings out of the room. Lucy stands there sobbing. I feel bad for her.

"Oh, Lu, please don't cry," I comfort. "I think I believe you."

Her tear-stained face rises in wonder.

"Y-you do?"

"I want to very much. You don't seem like a liar to me. Now listen. If that place ever comes back to the wardrobe, yell to me and I'll come. I do so want to see it," I tell her.

"Truly?"

"Truly," I promise. "Now you must act like this conversation has never happened. I don't need any more of Edmund's jeering and insults."

The girl nods. She starts crying again and hurries out of the room.

*LINE BREAK*

The next few days are wonderful. It's as if the war is not happening. Peter, Susan, and Edmund, and I have a lovely time outdoors. We fish, we climb, we play cricket (much to Ed's grumbles. "Girls don't play cricket," he says.) We even have foot races. I beat Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter who is his school's fastest sprinter.

Lucy is quietly miserable most of the week. Edmund is particularly spiteful about the wardrobe incident. He tries to make me angry and tries to pick fights. Once it even gets a bit physical (I punch him a few times in the stomach), but Peter and Susan are there to calm us down.

But today is another rainy afternoon and Peter suggested we play hide and seek. It's a brilliant idea. This house has many nooks and cranies to hide in.

I've just settled into a closet beneath the stairs when I hear Lucy.

"Henri! Henri! Come quickly! It's back!"

My eyes widen. The snowy forest in the wardrobe has come again.

I slip out of my hiding place and up to the spare room. There rests the wardrobe, the door slightly ajar. I pad over and enter, leaving the door open a crack. After all, everyone knows it's very foolish to shut oneself in a wardrobe.

I reach my hands out in front of me and step carefully forward. Something soft hits my fingers and I jump back. I stick my hands back out in front of me and feel a fur coat.

"Lucy? Are you in here?" I call.

I start walking slowly again. Then I hear the click of a door shutting. Must have been the wind. I ignore it and walk forward again. Then I hear footsteps on the wood floor behind me. I turn and crash into something bigger than me, leaving my behind to collide with the bottom of the wardrobe. The creature groans.

"Watch it!"

I recognize that voice...

"Edmund?" I guess. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Following my sister, you idiot!"

"I'm an idiot? I AM?! You're the one who's been making fun of Lucy lately! Calling her nasty names and making snide jokes about her!" I screech. I storm back through the wardrobe until something smacks me in the face, sending something wet and cold cascading down my head and back.

"Ow!" I say.

"What? Walk into the back of the wardrobe?" he ridicules. "Lucy, come on out! I know you're back here!"

I feel the thing that hit my face. It's a bit prickly, but it connected to a tall wooden pole of some sort.

"It's a branch!" I realize. I walk past the tree. I'm standing in a wintry wonderland. Snow crunches happily beneath my feet and snowflakes drift like feathers down to the powder-covered ground. I call to my unfortunate companion.

"It's real Edmund! Lucy was right!"

**Unfortunately, that was the end of chapter two! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite and read my HG fanfic: ****Bring Me Back to Life: the Story of the 66****th**** Hunger Games****.**

**And thanks to all who have reivewed, favorited, and followed my story! **** (:**

**SING OUT! **

**SW**


	4. The Queen of Narnia-Or Not?

**Hello my faithful readers! (: It's great to have you back reading this third chapter of my Narnia fanfic. Did I tell you I would update soon? Yes I did! BOOM! (: updated!**

**I just watched the movie. It was pretty good after not seeing it for a while. **

**So this next chapter might be a bit shorter than the last, but it has a lot of important content so PLEASE READ CAREFULLY! It involves the long awaited entrance of the White Witch. Get ready for a dumbstruck Edmund, the chilly gaze of the Witch, and more of Henri and Ed's rivalry). **

**I have to thank everyone who reads this and reviews and such. You have no idea how much it means to me. (: Thank you for being amazing! Love you guys.**

**SING OUT! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 3: The Queen of Narnia-Or Not?

Edmund's POV

So I was wrong for once in my life. What's it to her? Oh, yeah, she detests me.

"Oh, please, this has got to be a hoax," I say, trying to deny what I'm standing in. I HATE being wrong.

"If you really think that this wood is a hoax, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met," says my enemy, stepping further into the snowy forest.

"Henri, wait! Don't leave me here alone!" I shout, scrambling after her. I'd rather not be in this forest by myself, even if I have to be with the one person hate the most.

I see her halt and stare at the sky.

"Oh, please," I say. "The clouds aren't that-"

It's a lamp post. What in the world is a lamp post doing here in the middle of a magical land...in a wood of all places?

"This is a dream," I try to convince myself. "This can't be real."

Henri curiously inspects the lamp post.

"This isn't a dream, I can assure you that," she replies.

"How do you know?" I retort. She looks me straight in the eye and walks over to me, my feet planted in the snow. Without breaking her gaze, she pinches my arm. Quite hard, too!

"Hey!"

"That's why it's not a dream. And your ugly face would never dare to show up in any of my dreams. Only nightmares," says Henri matter-of-factly. She whirls around and walks past the lamp post.

"You little piece of rotten rubbish," I mutter under my breath. I rub my arm and take long strides in order to catch up with her.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come out! It's Henri and Edmund!" yells Henri. I clap my hand over her lips instantly.

"Shut up!" I hiss. "Don't tell her I'm here with you! She'll never let me live this down."

She licks my hand. I recoil.

"Nasty!"

"Next time, tell me nicely and don't put your filthy digits on my face," she says, frowning.

I wipe my palm on my trousers.

_What a prat! _I think in disgust.

She walks on, me close on her heels.

"Let's go back," I say. "It's freezing out here and we'll never find my sister. I'm sure she'll be out after us. And besides, I don't want to be stuck in this forest with _you."_

"I'd rather not have you here, either, but if you want to leave, you're perfectly welcome," Henri says. "It's just proves how much a wuss you really are."

"I am not a wuss!" I scowl.

"Then prove me wrong and let's explore."

Suddenly, the sound of far off bells fills the air.

"That's you, right?" asks Henri nervously.

"Oh, of course. I always carry sleigh bells in my pocket," I comeback sarcastically.

The jingling draws nearer. Then a white sledge pulled by miniature white reindeer pulls up in front of me and my rival. A short man with a scruffy beard sits in the front, clutching the reins of the reindeer and a black leather whip.

However, it is the woman who sits proudly on a high seat in the middle of the sledge is what terrifies me. The lady wears white fur and an ice crown and in her hand is long golden stick…is that a wand?

She stands dramatically. She is the tallest woman I have ever encountered. Who is this?

"What, pray tell," she booms regally, "are the both of you?"

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

Edmund dumbly stammers an answer.

"I'm-I'm-my name is Edmund," he says dumbly. He looks quite awkward under the woman's cold stare.

"Is that how you address a queen?" she thunders.

"I-I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Edmund pleads, giving a slight bow. Oh, sure, NOW he has manners!

"Not know the Queen of Narnia? Ha! You shall know better hereafter." She turns to me. "And you are-?"

"Oh, my apologies, Your Majesty," I say, curtsying.

"Yes, yes, apologize you must. But I shall repeat-what are you?" says the Queen yet again.

"Please, Your Majesty," says Edmund, "I'm no quite sure exactly what you mean. I'm still in school if that helps at all."

"So am I, my Queen," I chime in. I'm not going to let Edmund do all the talking, even though this situation is very fishy indeed. I don't trust this queen, no matter how powerful she may seem to be.

"Yes," says the Queen frustratedly, gripping her golden rod more tightly; "but what ARE you?" She gestures to Ed. "An overgrown dwarf that has shaved its beard?" Then she turns to me. "A dryad that has ventured far away from its home?"

"No, Your Majesty, I am a boy," says Edmund. A spark glistens in the White Queen's eyes.

"A boy!" exclaims she. "Do you mean you are a Son of Adam?"

Edmund stands there, very confused by what the Queen has just said. He obviously does not understand the question, but I do.

"I see you are an idiot, whatever else you may be," drones the Queen.

"Your Majesty, perhaps I may be of assistance," I cut in. "I am a Daughter of Eve, a girl. Edmund is a Son of Adam. We are human."

"Ah. I thank you, Daughter of Eve. Now, pray, tell me how you came to enter my dominions," she demands.

"Please, Your Royal Majesty, I came through a wardrobe," Edmund says. He's trying to suck up to the Queen, I can tell.

"A 'wardrobe?' What exactly do you mean?" the Queen asks. I guess they've never heard of proper furniture here.

"I-we just opened a door and found ourselves here," Ed tries to explain.

"Here in Narnia," I pipe up, clarifying that I am also present. The Queen's back is turned and she is muttering to herself. I only hear a few words.

"A door…to the world of men…heard…wreck…all…two…three others…be key…perish…"

I feel as if the woman will do something dreadful to us. But then she looks at us not as harshly as before. I decide that she is a fraud and I do not trust her one bit.

"My poor children," the Queen says in a very peculiar voice, "how cold you both look! Come sit with me on my sledge. I shall wrap my mantle around you both and we will talk."

While her back is turned, I side glance at Edmund and motion back to the lamp post. We need to get out of here.

He looks back at me, his eyes furious as if to say 'how dare you disobey a queen!'

The Queen sits back down on her seat.

I want to refuse her orders, but my stupid companion and enemy, Edmund, clamps his hand on my arm and drags me toward the sledge.

**End of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! (:**

**It's so much fun writing about Henri and Ed's rivalry! What do you think will happen to them next? Will they become friends? Will Henri give Ed another black eye (which would be pretty awesome, just sayin'). Post your answer in the reviews!**

**Oh yeah, that reminds me…REIVEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! (:**

**Sing Out**

**SW**


	5. The Last of the Queen's Talk

**I have to first thank MythicalGirl17, OlliePattson, TF angel, and iceheart2180 for following. You guys are amazing and you have no idea how much it means to me to have four followers! (: And of course I have to honor MythicalGirl17 and iceheart2180 again for favoriting (is that even a word?) this story. You all have no idea how happy it makes me to see your usernames up on the screen saying 'you have 4 followers and 2 favorites.' And again, a special thanks to E. Y. (you know who you are) who has further helped with the story.**

**Anyway, on that joyous note, here's the rest of the conversation with the White Witch. Please enjoy! (:**

**And don't forget to check out my Hunger Games fanfic (is named on my profile) and to review, favorite, and follow! **

**Also, I have writer's block. AUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! So if this chapter isn't as good as the ones before, I apologize.**

**SING OUT! 3 (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 4: The Last of the Queen's Talk

Edmund's POV

What is so wrong with the Queen that Henri would leave? Honestly, she's as dim-witted as Peter! Everyone knows you don't disobey royalty.

We sit at the feet of the Queen of Narnia, her mantle wrapped around us.

I'm pressed up against Henri's side. We both scoot away. I'm glad I hate her as much as she hates me. Wait, what? That doesn't make sense. We hate each other and would rather not touch at all. There, that's better.

I'm not sure I'm that fond of Her Majesty, but she's much more intelligent than my traveling companion.

"Perhaps something hot to drink?" she asks.

"No thank you, You Majesty. We are perfectly fine," Henri says. The Queen glowers at her icily.

"You dare defy a queen?" the Queen says heatedly. Henri pulls her knees closer to her chest and keeps her eyes fixed on her shoes.

Ha! Now she has a taste of her own medicine. I enjoy seeing her this way. I hide a chuckle.

"Son of Adam," the Queen addresses me, "what is so amusing to you at this moment?"

I hide my smile with my hand and struggle to keep a straight face.

"Nothing, Your Majesty, just...I'm sorry," I say. Her Royal Highness glances between Henri and me skeptically.

"You are not siblings? Is she not your sister?"

"No, Your Majesty," I say. "She is my...friend."

I say this with difficulty. Henri? My friend? It is hard not to laugh.

"Something tells me you are not companions at all. You are enemies; rivals that scorn the very thought of each other. Is this not true?" the Queen says observantly.

"Yes, My Queen," I say. "It is the truth."

She gives us a thoughtful look.

"You, Son of Adam, surely you are not like your counterpart? I offer you a hot drink for warmth. I suggest that you agree," the Queen instructs. I nod, not wanting to displease Her Majesty any further.

The White woman removes a bottle from her mantle and drips exactly one drop onto the snow. As soon as it connects with the snow, a steaming jeweled goblet appears. The short man (a dwarf, I expect) hands it to me with a creepy smile.

The drink is fantastic! The Queen must favor me more than she does Henri. And she should! Henri is nothing special.

"It is dull, Son of Adam, to drink without eating. What would you prefer?" the Queen asks.

What do I love more than anything? Sweets, of course. Turkish delight is my absolute favorite.

"Turkish delight."

The Queen of Narnia does the same as she did before, the bottle and drop of some clear liquid falling to the snow.

Soon, the dwarf is handing me a crystal box full of the most scrumptious Turkish delight I have ever tasted.

"Anything for you, Daughter of Eve?" questions the Queen stiffly. "Or are you still refusing my generous gifts?"

Henri doesn't reply.

Oh, this is such fun!

The Queen starts asking us questions. I tell her about my family and how stupid, dim-witted, and wishy washy they all are and how Lucy has already been to Narnia to visit that Faun that lives in these woods in a cave. I'm shocked that Henri doesn't interrupt and deny that every word I'm saying is complete rubbish.

"Do you have any family, Daughter of Eve?"

"No, Your Majesty, I do not."

"And why exactly is this boy with you again? You have both made it exceptionally clear you do not have a good relationship."

"He is my friends' brother, Your Highness," Henri says.

"You did not answer my question. _Why is he with you?" _the White woman responds through clenched teeth.

"He followed me into the wardrobe. As you know, we are enemies."

"How intriguing," the Queen mumbles.

"I suppose so, Your Majesty."

"And you, Edmund," the Queen says to me, "You said you have two sisters and one brother?"

"That's right," I reply, mouth stuffed full of Turkish delight. "I've said that before."

Then the Queen of Narnia tells us to come back with my senseless relatives and shows us where her house is. She comments that she will miss us (most likely me more than Henri), and then she leaves on her sledge.

As soon as the sledge is out of sight, Henri shoves me backward into the snow.

"You idiot!" she screeches. "Don't you see what she's doing to your mind?"

Before I can shut the girl up, Lucy comes scurrying over. Oh, brilliant. She found us.

"Oh, Ed! Oh, Henri, you got into Narnia, too! Isn't it simply wonderful?" She sees me on my back in the snow. "Why are you on the ground?"

"He fell over," Henri lies quickly.

I stand and brush myself off. What a pathetic pair of twits!

"It's so lovely here! I don't understand why you didn't believe me, Ed. There isn't-"

"All right, all right!" I snap. "I'll say I'm sorry for not believing you if you like. Just please stop babbling."

My sister doesn't acknowledge my comment.

"If I'd known you were both here I would've waited by the lamp post," she says. "I was just having lunch with Mr. Tumnus."

"Who's Mr. Tumnus?" Henri asks.

"He's my Faun friend. He's doing awfully well. The White Witch hasn't discovered him meeting me yet."

I immediately feel nauseous. I feel sick. Now I've got a terrible pressure in my chest...

"The White Witch?" I say, grabbing my stomach.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy clarifies spitefully. "She forced her way into Narnia and overthrew the monarchy. The good creatures all call her the White Witch."

"Is she really that evil that they call her a witch?" Henri inquires, glaring profusely at my green face. Lucy, oblivious to Henri's impertinent gaze, responds with the same sickened tone of voice.

"Yes. She's made it winter here for almost one hundred years."

Henri gives me another look that seems to scream 'why did you drag me into that situation?!' It makes me feel more disgusting and queasy.

"Ed, are you alright?" Lucy wonders annoyingly. I vigorously shake my head.

"Well, what do you expect?" I respond, "I've fallen into the snow and and very cold! How do we get out of this place?"

"Come one," she motions, "I'll show both of you the way out. Oh, I cannot wait to until we tell Susan and Peter that we came! They'll have to believe us now!"

_Not if I can help it, _I think bitterly.

**Again, I am so sorry for the length of this chapter. I'll make the next one longer!**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter stinks. Ruddy writer's block...**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**


	6. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

**Still have writer's block! Ugh, I hate it so.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Please forgive me if it is not spectacular (even though I want it to be). And this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. **

**Thanks to all who have favorited, reivewed, etc.**

**Sing Out! **

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 5: Lies, Lies, and More Lies

Lucy's POV

We all tumble out of the wardrobe.

I am elated! Peter and Susan will finally believe me now that I have living proof of Henri and Ed.

"Peter! Susan!" I call, running out of the spare room. "We're back, we're back!"

"Lu, stop!" Edmund orders.

"Why should she?" Henri argues. "She has a right to tell Pete and Su where we've been."

I ignore their bickering and sprint down the hallway to find my two older siblings. I discover them in the armory room, Henri and Edmund hot on my heels.

"It's all true! I went back to that forest in Narnia through the wardrobe! And this time, Edmund and Henri went too," I gasp, then turn to my friend and brother.

"Oh, she's completely right. I was there! It's a forest covered in snow and-"

"We were only pretending," Ed scoffs, cutting Henri off in a very rude manner.

Henri and I give him a strange look.

_What is he doing? _I think fearfully. _He was there! How is that pretending?_

He continues his horrid lie.

"Henri and I decided to humor Lucy. It was all just fun and games. You know how little children are these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

My eyes are filled with tears. How can he be this mean?

I rush out of the room, tears spilling down my cheeks.

I go into the bedroom and flop face down on my bed.

Lies are not the answer to everything, Edmund!

*LINE BREAK*

Peter's POV

What is going on? I've lost track of the score of Ed's malicious remarks, but this is getting outrageous! Lucy might be getting a bit irrational, but to get Henri sucked into this nonsense? She seemed more mature than that.

Once Lucy is out of the room, Henri explodes in Ed's face.

"You blithering idiot!" she screams. "Must you be so daft? Lies, lies, and more lies! First you bully me, but now your sister?! That's low even for you! Why can't you be honest for once in your ruddy excuse for a rubbish life?!"

"You shut up, Henri! Shut up now! You can't prove anything!" Ed shouts back.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" Susan screeches.

"I will not! Edmund is being a git!" Henri says furiously.

"We-were-PRETENDING!" yells Edmund at Susan and I.

That's when Henri tackles my younger brother and starts beating him up. He fights back and they wrestle around, pulling at each other's hair and slugging each other in the face.

"Cut it out!" I tell them.

"Geroff me, you foul American!" Ed roars. Susan and I intervene. I pull Henri off Edmund and she runs out crying. I don't see the damage Ed has done. Susan goes out after her.

Edmumd is sitting on the ground still when I glance down. I grab his collar and pull him roughly to his feet. He has a black eye and his nose is dripping blood.

"Look here!" I say savagely. "You've been nothing but beastly to Lucy eve since she's starting talking about the wardrobe. You better cut it out RIGHT NOW! Lucy hasn't been quite the same since we left home. She misses mum and dad something terrible and you're not helping one bit! She wanted to create a place where everything is perfectly all right. Now I don't understand how Henri got pulled into her imaginations, but your fighting is not-"

"Henri deserved what she got and besides, she started it!" Edmund cries.

"Ed, that-"

"Shut up, Pete! You think you've got just as much power as dad, but you don't!" he demands.

He pulls away from my grip on his shirt, stuffs his scratched hands in his pockets in a huff, and sulks off.

I shake my head in frustration.

I'm the oldest! I'm supposed to have everything under control! What is wrong with my brother?

Awhile later, Susan, Edmund, and I find Lucy and Henri. She also has a black eye and her cheeks are scraped. I guess they really went at it.

It's obvious they've both been sobbing. Henri says nothing and glares at Edmund in hate. I actually don't blame her at all.

Lucy, on the other hand, is a bit more unpleasant.

"I don't care what you think, and I don't care what you say. You can tell the professor or write to mum, or do anything that you like. I was there and so was Henri. You're all beasts!"

That's when Susan and I decide we have to do something. That's when we go to the professor.

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

I do not speak to Edmund for several days. I'm glad that I don't. He bothers me.

However, Lucy does seem to do a bit better once Peter gets Ed to stop poking fun at her. Although, he does poke fun at me. Susan stops him after a day or two. I don't know what she said to him, but it's done the trick so far.

We're going down to the library (Susan and I want new books) while Peter and Edmund stay in the armor-filled hallway.

Susan, Lucy, and I round a corner to hear Mrs. Macready and a tour group coming up the long staircase. Su turns us around and we head quickly head back to the boys.

"Macready and a group are coming!" I announce.

Peter and Ed glance at each other in worry and start down the hallway.

The housekeeper and her tour group chase us into the spare room.

We back up slowly and the doorknob begins to jiggle. Peter opens the door of the wardrobe in panic.

"You have got to be joking," Susan mutters. Despite her disaproval of entering the wardrobe, she follows us in.

Peter has left the door open a crack, but it's still hard to see.

"Shut the darn door!" Edmund whispers, his breath warm on the back of my neck.

"Don't you know it's foolish to shut yourself in a wardrobe?" I ask obviously.

"Only silly gits know that," he mumbles. We all scoot back deeper into the wardrobe

_That is enough, _I think angrily as we walk back slowly. I elbow my enemy in the chest. I'm not surprised to hear a disgruntled OOMPH behind me. A large force pushes me forward into Susan who crashes into Peter. Everyone except Lucy (who is where?) falls.

"Why is my rear so cold and wet?" Susan says.

"Mine's the same way," Peter confirms.

Us older four stand and turn around to see Lucy standing in a snowy wood.

Narnia.

**Well I hope that was better than expected! I am slowly getting over my writer's block.**

**SING OUT! (:**

**SW**


	7. Further In

**Hello all! Lovely to have you back. This will be a short A/N since I'm positive you're eager to read about the five's adventures in Narnia. (:**

**Please enjoy the story! **

**Remember REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! Please please please! I appreciate it. And thanks to another reader for making my story a favorite!**

**SING OUT (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 6: Further In

Henri's POV

"Trees, snow…Lucy, I'm sorry for not believing you," Peter apologizes quickly, "The same to you, Henri."

"It's alright," I forgive him. Lucy bends down for a second and stands back up, smiling slyly.

"Although, I'm not sure apologizing can quite cover what we said," Susan says.

"No," Lucy admits, "it wouldn't."

She throws a snowball at Susan and it hits her in the forehead. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I laugh. Susan giggles and flings snow at me.

"Hey!" I yell good-naturedly. "Snowball fight!"

We start playing in the snow and chuck snowballs at each other. I throw one at Peter, but he moves out of the way. It smashes into Edmund's shoulder.

"Oi! Stop it!" Edmund screeches. We all stop. Peter glares at his brother.

"You little liar! What a poisonous little-"

"None of you believed them either, so don't lecture me, Peter," Ed says angrily.

"Apologize to Lucy and Henri," Peter demands, pointing to me and his sister. Lucy and I glance at each other, sly grins on our faces. Edmund grudgingly says that he's sorry.

"I don't know, Ed. After all, this forest might just be a hoax," I grin.

"She's right…this is might be all in our imagination. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy mocks.

"Very funny," he replies, his facial features twisted into a scowl.

"What do we do now?" Susan says.

"I say we go explore these woods," Peter suggests. "But I do believe we owe Henri and Lucy a favor. Why don't you both decide?"

"How about we go visit Mr. Tumnus?" I say. "I would so like to meet him."

"I think he would enjoy you lot as company. Yes, let's go see Mr. Tumnus," Lucy agrees.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Peter says. "I would love to see the Faun, but it's very cold."

"Well, logically, if wore these fur coats, we really wouldn't be taking them out of the wardrobe at all, since Narnia is in the wardrobe," Susan reasons as she passes us coats.

"Brilliant, Su," Peter compliments, slipping his arms through the coat sleeves. He sees Ed in his oversized coat.

"Wait, Edmund," he says mischievously, "I do believe there's a coat in here that is perfect for you."

My arch enemy's moody face perks up.

_What do you have in mind, Peter? _I think.

But Pete must have been able to read my mind because he shoves a fluffy, exceptionally feminine coat into his brother's hands.

"But that's a girl's coat!" protests Edmund.

"I know," Peter retorts tartly. I laugh harder than I have since the war started.

*LINE BREAK*

Susan's POV

I feel very ashamed at the fact that I didn't believe Henri and Lucy. But really, what sensible, self-respecting person would?

I am almost sixteen and I have to act mature; as a role model to Lucy and Henri. Encouraging childish daydreams? Preposterous.

However, that range of emotions has just vanished. I know that this magical land is real, but I can't seem to grasp the reality of it all.

Peter is having no problem trusting that we're not all going completely mental and I shouldn't either.

"Susan, did you see how deep that snowdrift was?" asks Lucy excitedly.

I chuckle.

"Yes, it was up to our knees."

I glance behind to see Peter and Henri talking, Ed right behind them.

My brother Edmund is so immature and I must say, handled this situation quite poorly. Lying to Peter and jeering at the two younger girls…it makes me sick to realize how horrible he really treats us. I, of course, don't get any respect from him and neither does Peter. I respect my siblings and do my best not to strangle them (ahem, EDMUND).

I find that Lucy is a wonderful guide to the Faun's house. She remembers the whole way there.

When we round a corner, Lucy halts.

"Lucy?" Henri says. "What's wrong?"

She gasps and runs toward Mr. Tumnus' front door…or what's left of it. I go in after her.

She stands in the doorway of a little cave that I assume was once the home of Mr. Tumnus. It's hard to tell because the place is in ruins.

Snow is piled thick in the entranceway. It is mixed with some sort of black char that must be from a fire. The dishes and other crockery lies shattered on the floor. There is what seems to be a picture in shreds, slashed by a blade of some sort.

"What a wash-out," Edmund says.

"What's this?" Peter wonders, taking a piece of parchment from the floor.

"Anything written on it?" I ask, flipping through a book entitled _Is Man a Myth?_

"Y-yes," stammers Peter.

"Go on, read it aloud," urges Henri.

"Alright," my older brother says.

We all gather round Peter, most of us reading it over his shoulder.

_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on charge of High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, chaintelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies , harboring spies, and fraternizing with humans_

_Signed MAUGRIM,_

_Captain of the Secret Police_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

We glance up and stare at each other anxiously. This is very bad.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this place after all," I say nervously.

*LINE BREAK*

Lucy's POV

"Lu, who is this queen?" Peter says, turning to me. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I know she isn't the real queen of Narnia," I reply. "She's a witch, nicknamed the White Witch by all the good animals and magical creatures that live here. She's cast some sort of enchantment that makes it always winter and never Christmas."

"How horrid," Henri says in a queer voice, glaring at Edmund with such hate, I'm surprised she doesn't burn a hole in his face. But that's not new, is it?

"I-I wonder if there's any point in going on. I mean, we've brought no fresh clothes, food, supplies...Lucy, there's not much we can do for Tumnus," Susan says. I shake my head in dismay.

"No, no! Don't you see? It's my own fault he was arrested in the first place," I protest. "The least I can do is try to rescue him. Won't you please come along?"

"She's right," Henri says, putting a hand on my shoulder protectively. "We've got to help."

"A lot we could do," scoffs Edmund. "Just like Su said; we haven't even got food!"

Henri and I both glower intently at my brother.

"You shut up," Peter tells Ed crossly. He's still in boiling water from the lies.

"What do you think, Susan?"

"I'm not quite sure...but I've got a dreadful feeling Henri and Lucy are right, Pete. I'd rather not go any further in, but helping the Faun, Mr. Tom-Tunm-oh, bother! Whatever his name might be, it's the best thing we can do. After all, he helped save Lucy."

"The only problem is," says Henri, "we have no idea where the poor chap is being held."

We nod. Susan and Peter start looking for a map of Narnia with Henri as Edmund stands there dumbly.

I am very excited to be helping Mr. Tumnus! Wherever he is, I'm sure the good creatures may help us find him.

I notice a red-chested robin outside the window.

_I wonder if he can talk, like Mr. Tumnus said, _I think.

"Psssst," the robin whispers. My eyes go wide. I gesure to myself and the little bird nods.

"Psssst," it says yet again. It flys to a branch in the next tree.

"Everyone!" I say. "Look! The robin! It wants us to follow him!"

"Well, then, let's follow him," Henri says, moving towards the doorway.

"Wait, how do you know you should follow it?" Susan questions.

"Yeah, it's just a bird. It can't say one syllable of a word," Ed pipes up.

Henri gives me a look that tells me _let's go, even if they won't. _ I nod and we take off outside into the snow. I hear Peter yell after us.

"Lucy! Henri! Come back!"

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter!**

**Now I may not update for a month or two because I'm still writing more and I have to focus on my Hunger Games fanfiction ****Bring Me Back to Life: the Story of the 66****th**** Hunger Games****. I haven't updated it in quite awhile. I ask that you please check it out and reivew it. I would love it if you would!**

**Remember to review this one as much as you can! And favorite and follow of course. (:**

**Thank you so much to all who follow and favorite. You have no idea how much it means to me to see that you like my story! (:**

**You guys are awesome!**

**SING OUT! (:**

**SW**


	8. The Prophecy Told

**Hello everyone! Great to see...er...great to have you reading. (: **

**I have gotten through most of my writer's block and written another chapter for you. This one, I believe, is longer than the rest.**

**Now before I post the next chapter, I'll need at least one more reivew from someone (or two or three, that works just as well)! I don't mean to be an angry author, but I need to know if you really want the next part of the story. **

**I'm sorry if the conversation in this chapter is bit boring, but it gets better at the end. The real action starts in this chapter!**

**REIVEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE! **

**Enjoy the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**

**Sing Out (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 7: The Prophecy Told

Edmund's POV

So Peter has let two of the biggest loons in England dictate what we do in this wretched land. Brilliant.

I remember what the Queen told me. I will be Prince of Narnia and my mindless siblings and that idiot Henri will be my personal slaves. Well, maybe I'll make Henri do something more horrid like clean the toilets in every bathroom. I hope there are many toilets in the Queen's palace just for the sole purpose of having her scrub them with her toothbrush.

But for now we're following a red robin through a forest in a magical land where birds can apparently talk.

"Oh! The bird just flew away!" Lucy pouts. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a stupid bird," I say.

Then everyone but me stops walking. Their eyes are all aimed at the same place. There's a figure in the thicket. It's probably some sort of animal. It comes out slowly.

It's a beaver.

Peter (of course being an absolute ninny) clicks his tongue as if calling a dog and says, "Here boy." He holds out his hand to the furry creature. It looks at Peter's hand, then his face.

_Jump up and attack you bloody creature! _I think. Instead, it does something else that comes as a surprise.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," it says. Susan's eyes widen. Peter recoils as Henri laughs, irritating me even further.

"S-sorry," my brother stammers.

"Do you know Mr. Tum-" Lucy begins.

"Hush!" shushes the Beaver quietly. "Not so loud, if you please. We're not safe even here."

"There's no one here but us," Susan says.

"I mean the trees," replies the Beaver. "They're always listening. Most of 'em are on our side, but there _are _trees that would betray us to _her, _if you know what I mean."

He motions us deeper into the forest. _I _don't want to follow, but the rest of my group (the morons) walk on after him.

The furry animal stops in a particularly thick part of the forest.

"If it comes to talking about who is on what side," I continue the conversation from earlier, very accusingly, "then how do we know if you're a friend?"

For once, Peter seems to agree with me.

"But, of course, we don't mean to be rude, Mr. Beaver," says Henri quickly, "we're strangers here in Narnia."

"Quite right, quite right," the Beaver mumbles. Out of sort of pocket in his fur he pulls a hankerchief. "The token."

"That's the one I gave to Mr. Tumnus," Lucy says, taking the snotty rag from the Beaver. Did that Faun even wash it?

"He gave it to me just before they took him. Now, I must inquire, are you the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam?" the Beaver says. What the heck does that mean?!

"Yes, sir," Henri confirms. The Beaver nods.

_Oh, shut up, _I think at Henri.

"Come with me," he says, "you must be hungry."

Peter, Susan, Henri, and Lucy walk on.

I look around for a moment. Far to the North of where I'm standing are the two treachorous-looking, snow-topped hills. The White Witch's house. I promised her I'd bring her my siblings and Henri. If I left right now, they would be very suspicious. Besides, she asked for all of us. This bloody Beaver is spoiling my plans.

I catch up to them. I will mislead them later.

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

I really like this animal. He's requested we call him Mr. Beaver. From the look on Edmund's face, he doesn't seem to keen to be following a beaver. I'm half-tempted to shove him into the snow again, but that seems counter productive to this whole situation.

Mr. Beaver leads us deeper into Narnia. And the more I see of this land, the more I like it. We're lead past small frozen streams and meadows laden with snow.

But soon the daytime light melts into the darkness of evening. I start to hear everyone's stomach grumbling in anticipation of dinner.

"Exactly how much farther is it?" Peter questions as we scale a hill.

"Just over this peak and down the slope," replies Mr. Beaver.

We reach the top of the hill and find we are on the edge of a small valley. Down at the bottom of the soft decline is a frozen dinner with a dam stretched across the width. I am positive it is Mr. Beaver's.

"It's lovely!" Lucy compliments.

"It's merely a trifle. Not fully finished yet, but quite close," says the Beaver modestly.

We start down the valley towards the dam.

"Well here we are," Mr. Beaver says. "It looks as if Mrs. Beaver is expecting us. She's quite perceptive with time, she is."

There is a small rounded archway in which everyone except Lucy and Mr. Beaver have to crouch to fit.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy follow Mr. Beaver inside. Edmund starts to crouch to enter, but stands and looks back at the two hills. I know what lies between them. The Witch's House.

"Don't even think about it, Pevensie," I growl, motioning to the Beaver's house. He frowns at me and goes in.

Once we're all inside, Mr. Beaver speaks up to his wife.

"Here we are Mrs. Beaver!" he announces triumphantly. "I have found the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve!"

An old she-Beaver turns from a small beaver-sized stove.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day! At last you have arrived!" Mrs. Beaver counts us. "And the correct number of you all as well! Good job, Beaver. I hope you're all hungry. I've got the potatoes on and I daresay Mr. Beaver will catch us some fish."

Peter goes out with Mr. Beaver to get the main dish while Susan, Lucy, and I help Mrs. Beaver in the kitchen. Edmund sits moodily in the corner of the cozy abode. I don't expect much more from him, really, but he's thinking of going to see the White Witch. I have to change his mind.

I go over and sit down next to him. He scoots away.

"Look, Ed, I know what you're thinking," I start.

"No, you don't," Edmund says.

"Yes, I do," I insist. "You want to go see the Witch."

"So what if I do?"

"It's just bad. She was lying to you. She won't make you the prince or even king someday."

"Yes, she will. I'm going to her soon and you can't stop me," Ed says.

"Edmund, you don't understand. She-"

"Sod off, you git," he grumps. I huff in his face.

"Now you're just asking for it," I sneer. "Do you want a good sock in the nose?"

"Do YOU?"

He turns away in disgust.

"We've got fish, Mrs. Beaver," Peter declares as he and Mr. Beaver come back in holding huge freshwater trout.

Soon we are all seated around the table. The fish smells heavenly and tastes even better.

Mrs. Beaver surprises us all by pulling a large, sticky marmalade roll out of the oven for pudding. She pours us all more tea.

"What a lovely supper," sighs Susan contently.

"And now," says Mr. Beaver, "if you'll just wait till I've got my pipe lit up and going nicely-why we can finally get down to business." He looks out the small window. "Ah, it's snowing again. All the better. We won't have any visitors tonight; and if anyone was following us, our tracks will be covered."

"Mr. Beaver, do please tell us what has happened to Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleads. I lean forward, hoping to hear what the Faun has gone through. The old Beaver sighs.

"That's very bad news, indeed," he answers. "There's no doubt he was taken by the police."

"Yes, we found a note they left at his house. It was signed by Maugrim, the captain," Peter says.

"Oh, dear," mutters Mrs. Beaver worridly.

"There's been talk that Tumnus has been taken North, and we all know what that means," explains Mr. Beaver.

_The Witch's House, _I think.

"Actually, _we _don't. We haven't exactly been here very long," says Susan sensibly.

"The Witch's House?" asks Lucy timidly. The Beavers nod gravely. "What will they do to him?"

"Hard to say, really. Not many that go in will ever come out again. They say her courtyard-her house-is filled with statues," says Mr. Beaver sadly. "They are enemies she has-has turned to...stone."

"There must be _something_ we can do," I pipe up. "She can't be that hard to overwhelm."

"After all, it _is _my fault he's in trouble," says Lucy.

_No, no it's not, Lu, _I think guiltily. _It's mine. I should've stopped Edmund from telling the Witch about Mr. Tumnus meeting you. I'm sorry, Lucy._

"If the Witch wasn't so powerful, perhaps, we could try, but it's much too dangerous," says Mrs. Beaver.

"But couldn't we work out some sort of strategy? I mean if-" starts Peter.

"She's much too intelligent and alert," says Mr. Beaver frustratedly.

"But he saved Lucy's life," I say quietly. "We owe him that much."

The becomes quite silent for a moment.

"It is simply no good, Daughter of Eve," Mr. Beaver says, "no good _your _trying, of all people. You're a child. But now that Aslan is on the move-"

"Who is Aslan?" Edmund speaks for the first time since the beginning of dinner.

"Who's Aslan?" repeats Mr. Beaver, laughing very hard. We stare at him in confusion. "You don't know who he is, do you?" We shake our heads. "Aslan is the King, the real ruler of Narnia. He is Lord of the whole wood, but not often here. The word has reached us that he has come back to Narnia. It is Aslan, not you, who will save Tumnus."

I feel instantly better at the mention of Aslan's return. Like a sort of excitement, the one that comes at Christmastime or when you know spring is creeping up on the icy clutches of winter.

"But won't the Witch turn him to stone?" asks Edmund. Mr. Beaver chortles again.

"Lord love you, Son of Adam! Turn _him, _the Great Aslan, into stone? Ha! If she can stand on her two feet and look him straight in the face, that's the most I expect her to attempt. No, no, Aslan'll put everything right as it says so in this rhyme:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death_

_And when he shakes his mane, we will have spring again._

You will understand when you meet him."

"When will that be?" I wonder.

"Quite soon. That is why Beaver has brought you here. We're to lead you to where Aslan is. Then you shall meet him," Mrs. Beaver clarifies.

"When the poem says 'shakes his mane,' does that mean he isn't human?" Susan deducts logically.

"You are correct, Daughter of Eve," says Mr. Beaver. "Aslan is the King of Beasts. He is a lion-the Lion, the Great Lion."

"I shall be quite nervous meeting a lion," says Peter.

"And well you should. He is not safe, but he is good," Mrs. Beaver assures us.

"And tomorrow I will lead you to the Stone Table to meet Aslan," says Mr. Beaver.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asks, concerned for her friend. I put a hand on her shoulder protectively.

"It's like the Beavers said, Lu," I tell her, "If we really want to save the Faun, we must meet Aslan. He is the only one who can rescue Mr. Tumnus."

"She's right," Mr. Beaver agrees. "Once we are with the Lion, we can begin restoring peace to Narnia. However, we will need your help. There is a prophecy.

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

You are already beginning to fufill this. None of your kind has been in this land for many years."

"The White Witch isn't human?" Peter says.

"Oh, no, there's not a drop of human blood in her veins. She would definitely like us to believe that she is. She is some giant and has some Jinn in her, but not human in any way," says Mrs. Beaver.

"Why is she so wary of humans, then? Because of the prophecy?" Susan guesses.

"Exactly," confirms Mr. Beaver. "When two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve sit on those five thrones, not only will it be the end of the White Witch's reign, but her life as well."

"Why are there three queens and two kings?" I ask.

"For personality and protection balances is my guess, but I'm not really sure. There is, however, a legend about two of the rulers," says Mr. Beaver.

"It is said that before the coronation, one of the kings and one of the queens will be sworn enemies, but through a terrible betrayal and a great battle, will become firm friends," Mrs. Beaver says.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy instantly turn to stare at me.

"Oh, terrific," I mumble. I whirl around in my seat to face my enemy, who retreated to his corner after pudding. "Did you hear that, Edmund?" I see no one. "Ed?" His coat lies on the floor. I turn back around to face my friends. "He's gone."

"The little beast! What do we do?" Peter asks instantly.

"The answer could be quite simple," says Mr. Beaver, eyes squinted in suspicion. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Oh no.

*LINE BREAK*

We stand a fair distance from the White Witch's ice castle, panting from the trip here and thoughts racing in anxiety.

A small figure passes through the doorway into the fortress and we hear the huge blocks of ice boom shut.

"Edmund!" shouts Susan.

"Shush!" whispers Mr. Beaver. "She'll hear you!"

We gaze at the Witch's House for a moment, then Peter starts to run towards it. I grab his coat.

"Stop, Peter!" I hiss.

_She'll kill us all to stop the prophecy from coming true! _I want to say.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver says.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan objects.

"He's our brother!" Lucy says.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" Mr. Beaver tells us frustratedly.

"Why?" asks Peter.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! She'll kill you!" the Beaver whisper-shouts.

The other three look back at the White Witch's palace in horror.

"This is all your fault," Susan accuses Peter.

"My fault?!"

"This never would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen which is why we should have left why we still could!"

I have had enough. They need to know the truth.

"STOP IT!" I yell at the two bickering. "It's neither of your faults. It's mine."

"How could it be yours?" asks Lucy.

"Let me explain," I say. I take in a deep breath. "When I went into the wardrobe, I ran into Edmund. We met the White Witch while Lucy was at Mr. Tumnus'. He-he told her about Tumnus helping and meeting Lucy. I was sitting right there when he said it. I...I should have stopped him. I'm sorry. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Henri, why didn't you say anything? Don't you care about Lucy?" Peter whispers heatedly.

"You think I wanted to die?" I comeback.

"She probably would've turned her into stone or done something much worse," says Mr. Beaver.

Peter gives me a disappointed look and brushes past me. Susan just seems sad. They start walking back to the house with Lucy and Mr. Beaver.

I give the Witch's house one last look and go on after the others.

Edmund, if I see you again, you are so dead!

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! The action should start up next chapter.**

**I may not be posting for a month or two, just warning you lot.**

**Have a Happy Christmas! (:**

**Sing Out**

**SW**


	9. Stuck in an Icebox

**Welcome back to the story, my faithful readers! Thank you so very much to those who have recently favorited and followed! (: It makes me quite overjoyed to see the new usernames and all those who have viewed my story!**

**This chapter focuses a lot on Henri and Edmund. I decided to leave out a lot of Lucy, Susan, and Peter's adventures (but scenes will be included, not to worry) because you read a lot about them in the book and see a lot of theirs in the movie. But don't worry about them, because I've added in some scenes of my own.**

**Okay, I've got a bit of a problem-I am having a tremendously difficult time selecting a name for Henri. You know how Peter ends up being Peter the Magnificent and Susan is Susan the Gentle and so on? Well, I just am brain dead thinking of one for Henri. I would love suggestions! Please help me out! Leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me with the names. Thanks guys!**

**Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! (:**

**Sing Out (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any of the Chronicles of Narnia books, including characters and dialogue.**

Chapter 8: Stuck in an Icebox 

Lucy's POV

I'd rather not believe at all that it's Henri's fault. I don't blame her for not stopping Ed. From what Mr. Tumnus has told me, the Witch is absolutely dreadful and wouldn't be kind to Henri.

We walk back to the Beavers' dam, wondering if Aslan already knows that Edmund has betrayed us.

Peter seems to think Henri is a traitor, too. I personally don't blame her for not speaking up about me, but that doesn't mean that she's a traitor and doesn't care about my safety.

"Henri? Is the Witch scary?" I wonder.

"Not so much scary, more...intimidating. Threatening, even. There's a ceratin cold air that lingers about her," Henri tells me. "She has this huge ice crown and a long golden rod. I believe it might be a sort of magic wand, considering she's a witch and all. She's quite tall and looks as if she's made of ice. Not transparent, but pale with a chilly gaze that mentally turns you to stone. I tried not to cross too many lines in her presence."

"What about Edmund?" I ask. "Are you mad at him?"

My friend laughs darkly. "Oh, Lu, I am simply furious with your brother. How could I not be? He sold us to the White Witch! I even tried to convince him not to leave, but I couldn't change his rotten mind. If I see him anytime soon, I will sock him in the nose."

I glance ahead at Susan, Peter, and Mr. Beaver.

"I wonder if we'll continue our plan and go to Aslan tomorrow," I think aloud. Henri shrugs.

"What else can we do? We can't save Tumnus or your brother now."

We tread silently into the snowy night. We are halfway to the Beaver dam now.

I think of our trek to the Stone Table and of Aslan. I hope he'll be a kind Lion. Mrs. Beaver told us that he is not safe, but good. If he is not safe, does that mean we have to be careful not to anger him?

A howling wolf cuts into my thoughts.

"Oh, bother, the secret police!" exclaims Mr. Beaver.

"What?!" yelps Peter weakly.

"Just run!" orders our guide. Susan's eyes grow wide.

I take one look at Henri and we take off sprinting, dodging bushes and trees. Henri grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

I can hear the wolves barking and instructing each other. Once in a while, one howls. I do hope we don't become wolf food!

We run as fast as we can up the hill that overlooks the dam. Peter reaches the top first.

"Come on!" he yells at us.

When Henri and I reach the top, Peter thrusts Henri out of the way and takes my hand.

We slide clumsily down the side of the hill right to the entrance of the dam. Henri is further behind than the rest of us.

"Henri!" Susan shouts. My friend stumbles and slips right into the snow. The wolves are currently rushing down the slope after us, close behind Henri.

Mr. Beaver holds the door open to the little entranceway. Peter pushes me roughly inside the tunnel. Susan and Mr. Beaver follow.

"Hurry, Henri!" cries Peter anxiously. Peter dives into the tunnel.

Henri just reaches the doorway and grabs my brother's arm when she cries out in pain. A wolf has clamped its jaws down on her ankle. My heart beats faster.

"NO!" I shout.

Peter fights back, struggling to save our friend. The wolves win the battle and drag her out of sight. Peter tries to run after her, but some of the wolves stay after we've shut the door and try to break through.

I whimper as I hear the screams.

Henri is gone.

*LINE BREAK*

Edmund's POV

"This way for your nom-noms!" says the creepy midget man as he holds a cold, curved knife to my back.

As we walk away from the Witch's throne, wolves appear and howl, then leave the palace after receiving orders. I have a horrid feeling that they're going after my family and enemy.

The dwarf leads me into an ice dungeon and gives me dry, stale bread with a tin cup on a tin platter. Then he leaves with an evil chuckle, slamming the heavy door at the top of the stairs behind him.

I really do _loathe _this thought, but I'm beginning to think Henri was right. The bloody git was right! I HATE it when she's right!

I sit there on the icy floor for about two hours, sulking and hating my pathetic life. I even have a few tears slip out. Not that I would admit that I've been crying.

_GURGLE._

My stomach makes funny noises. I'm hungry now and that gross bread is actually starting to look slightly edible.

I scoot over, ankle chains clanking miserably, and pick up the bread. I bite into it. I choke, sputtering and coughing unpleasantly. How disgusting. Wasn't this the woman who told me that I'd be a prince? What lovely royal treatment.

I pick up my water cup. The water has turned to ice. Of course is has.

Just brilliant.

I bang the tin cup on the plate and groan in desolation.

"If-if you're not going to eat that..." says a weak voice from the next cell.

My head snaps to one side. A person.

I cautiously grab the bread and hand it to whoever this person is. It's a faun. Ugh, goat fur. I hate goats. They smell disgusting.

Wait...a Faun here in the dungeon? That must mean-

"Mr.-Tumnus," I realize. The Faun sighs.

"What's left of him," he replies sadly, munching on the hard bread. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

Another thing I hate; being called Lucy's brother.

"I'm Edmund," I counter.

"You-you have the same nose," Tumnus observes. I wipe my dripping nose self-consciously. "Is she safe?"

"I...I don't know," I answer truthfully.

The dungeon doors bang open. I scoot away from the opening that connects the cells. It's Her. She appears at the top of the staircase and slowly, but dramatically, makes her way down.

"My police tore that dam apart," thunders the Witch, "Your little family is nowhere to be found. They did, however, catch one." She motions to another at the top of the steps. "Guard!"

Stomping feet reveal a hideous, ghastly ogre holding a limp, filthy being in its arms. I can't tell exactly who it is.

"Your enemy," the Witch tells me with an evil grin.

_Henri? _I think in shock. _How did they manage to grab hold of HER? She probably killed a few wolves in the process, that monster of a girl._

The White Witch snaps her fingers and the ogre literally drops her in my lap. I push her off of me in digust. Her face is covered with scratches and bruises and her hair is tangled with forest brush and half-melted snow. The bottom of her fur coat is is shreds and her ankles is covered in scarlet blood. She's so dirty and pale, she looks to be dead. Then I see her chest rising and falling. Just unconscious.

"What happened?" I probe tensely.

"That," the Witch says sternly, "is none of your business. Now tell me, Edmund, where is your _family?"_

"I-I don't know," I answer fearfully. She barges over and picks me up by the collar of my shirt, my feet dangling at least a foot off the ground.

"Tell me where they went," she demands.

"I don't know!" I repeat.

"Then you both are of no further use to me," the Witch, growls, throwing me back to the icy ground. I scoot away from Henri.

The Witch is not pleased with me again. She'll probably kill me now. Peter, Susan, and Lucy won't care. She raises her wand.

I should tell her, or I'll die.

"He is a stranger here in Narnia! You can't expect him to know anything!" cries Tumnus. The ogre hits him with the butt of his sledghammer. I wince.

The Witch turns back to me, wand raised menacingly again.

"WAIT!" I shout. "The Beaver said something about Aslan!"

The Witch stops, a glint of fear and malice in her icy gray eyes.

"Aslan?" she stresses. "Where is he?"

"I-I...don't know. I left before they said anything," I say. The Faun sighs.

The Witch glances at Tumnus.

"Faun, why are you here?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Mr. Tumnus struggles to sit up normally.

"You here because Edmund turned you in for a box of Turkish Delight, a sweet," she explains, a hint of amusement laced in her words as she points her wand at me. I shrink back against the wall of the dungeon.

Mr. Tumnus' eyes are full of hurt.

I think I've just lost my appetite.

Without shifting her gaze from my face, the White Witch gives the orders to release Mr. Tumnus from his chains. The ogre does as he is told and clamps a shackle on Henri's uninjured ankle for good measure. He tugs Tumnus away, Tumnus moaning in pain.

The Witch, being the nasty rotten prat that she is, gives me and the unconscious Henri a cold, cruel smile and exits after the guard and Faun.

I can only imagine what will happen to Mr. Tumnus.

I look over to my enemy. What the heck am I supposed to do with her? She's completely useless to me here.

I scoot over and take a look at her bloodied ankle. I tear off the end of my long undershirt and dab at the wound.

"Wha...Ed?" says Henri groggily.

"Fancy meeting you here," I grump. She's the last person I'd want to talk to at his moment, much less tend to.

She attempts to sit up, but lays back down after complaining of seeing spots.

"Wh-where are we?" she wonders stupidly.

"Hmmm...let me think," I say sarcastically. "Made of ice, so freezing cold my feet are numb...I have no idea. Take a guess."

My enemy groans.

"The Witch's House."

"The Witch's _dungeon, _you thick idiot," I correct.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant," gripes Henri. She sighs, then pops up to a sitting position, her eyes full of anger. "THE WITCH'S DUNGEON WITH YOU?!"

She must have enough energy left from her fighting because she punches me in the face, throwing me off balance.

"You got me flippin' captured you foul piece of dung!" she cries. "I was dragged here against my will by a pack of wolves all of YOU!"

"How is this my fault?" I argue.

"Because you had to be an airhead and think that going to the Witch will solve all your problems! I know how you feel about me and Lucy, Peter, and Susan, and for me, the FEELING IS MUTUAL! But not for your family! I told you the Witch wasn't to be trusted and who was correct? ME, that's who!" vents Henri.

"Shut up!" I tell her. "I can blame you for this too! You wanted to STAY in Narnia and _explore _the first time we came. I thought we should leave, but _no, _we went on and met the Witch! Now we're STUCK here in this BLASTED icebox with nothing to eat!"

I slap her wound for emphasis.

"GAH!" she yells, her face contorted in pain. I almost feel sorry for her until she kicks me with her good foot in the boy's soft spot. I sing soprano for a few minutes while she sits there with a smug expression on her ugly face. Okay, not ugly, stupid.

"That's what you deserve for leaving us for dead!" she yells. She doesn't look smug anymore. "It's a good flippin' thing you stayed as long as you did or we would both be dead right now! Instead, you flew off to your precious queen who is an evil witch, betraying not only me but your only family. Now I'm stuck with you as a horrible companion in this freezing hole the Witch calls a dungeon. Thanks a ton, Ed. I just HAD to get trapped here with YOU."

Then she curls up into a ball and starts shaking.

Could I really be that much of a git?

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

Edmund is the last person I will ever cry in front of, but considering the situation at hand, it will make him feel worse.

I lay on the icy floor, my ankle burning like fire. Hot tears trickle out of my eyes. Edmund doesn't say a word.

"H-Henri?" he says shakily.

"What do you want, traitor?" I growl.

"I-I was just wondering...what happened to your ankle?"

I sit up slowly, trying not to agitate my wound.

"Well after you betrayed us to the White Witch," I say nastily, "the secret police came after us. They caught me right outside the dam. Peter tried to save me, but the wolves were too strong to fight without a weapon. A few of them dragged me back here. I don't remember arriving here. It's all black. I can only assume I banged my head on a rock or something."

Edmund again sits in silence.

"Will you ever forgive me for this mess I've got us into?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow. Is Edmund trying to say that he's sorry?

"It depends," I reply. He sighs. "You know this is my fault too."

"I thought you said this was my doing," Ed says, perplexed.

"Technically, it's both of our faults. When you were talking to the Witch about Lucy meeting Mr. Tumnus, I knew I should cut you off. But the thing is I didn't did I? Mr. Tumnus wouldn't be here in the Witch's house if I hadn't stopped you from blabbing your mouth. I'm sorry for blaming you for this whole fiasco. I was trying to make you feel bad," I explain.

"Well it worked," Edmund grumbles.

_We need to escape this dungeon. The only way we can do that is if we work together, _I think.

"I never thought I would say this, but will you call a truce?" I hold out my hand for him to shake. He stares at it like I'm barking mad.

"What for?" spits Ed.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" I say gruffly. He sighs as if to say 'if we must.'

"Fine," he mumbles grouchily. We shake on the deal. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not actually sure how we can get out of here yet. I was sort of hoping you could help me wrack my brain for ideas," I say sheepishly.

"Must I do all the work around here?" mutters Ed, annoyed.

I could insult him and throw that frozen tin cup at him, but because we need to get out of here and I'm just so very nice, I won't.

_Think, think, think, Henri, _I tell myself. _You're smart. You lived through the bombings of London. Ugh, but I'm not the one who built our bomb shelter, am I? What are we supposed to do? Smack whoever is keeping us and run? Ha...that'll work. Hey, that could work!_

"Okay, how about this," I say. "When that guard and dwarf come down to free us, which will hopefully be soon, we attack. Once the ogre frees one of us from our shackles, that person should knock out the dwarf and take its knife while the other takes on the guard."

"You mean that gross ogre?" Edmund says, disgusted.

"Yes, him, you wuss," I retort. "The person taking on the ogre should kick it in a bad spot or sock him in the face, take the hammer he used to break the chains, then hit the creature's head. Then the other person can break their shackles and we'll both be free! Yes, it's perfect!"

"What about the Witch?" says Ed. Oh, that's a good point.

"We won't have to worry too much about her," I brush him off.

"Excuse me, but she is not somebody to take lightly!"

"I understand that, but she will probably be on ther ice throne or wandering through the palace or something. We can easily sneak past her. Trust me, it's completely fool-proof," I scoff. Edmund grudgingly nods.

"Wait, if you get freed first, what will you do to the dwarf?" asks Edmund.

"The same thing I told you to do to the ogre. Sock him in the face or kick him. That's what boys do," I reply matter-of-factly.

"But you're a girl," Ed says, perplexed. I smile slyly.

"Now that is where you are very wrong, Edmund Pevensie. I am very much more a boy."

That leaves him even more confused. Oh, the fun of having intelligence on your side. Does he not know what a tomboy is? Must be a girl thing.

Hopefully this tomboy will get us out of this icebox...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to suggest a queen name for Henri in the reivews or my PM! And don't forget to follow, reivew, and favorite of course. (:**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Sing Out (:**

**SW**


	10. The Escape

**Welcome back, you lot! Thanks for continuing reading this fanfic. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Remember to reivew or PM me ideas for Henri's name for being queen (like Lucy has Lucy the Valiant, etc.)! It would really help. (:**

**Please enjoy this next chapter! I think it just may be the longest yet.**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any of the Chronicles of Narnia books, written by C. S. Lewis, including characters, dialogue, events, and places.**

Chapter 9: The Escape

Peter's POV

Lucy cries herself to sleep which makes me feel even worse. I should have tried harder to save Henri. Now she's gone and possibly dead.

If Edmund wasn't so thick, we wouldn't be hiding from the Witch's secret police. He really agravates me sometimes. I don't mean to be so bossy and rude, but his bad mood rubs off on me.

That morning, I am woken by the sound of sobbing. Lucy again.

"Lucy," Susan whispers groggily, "Lucy, shhh...you must keep quiet."

"Well that's pointless now, isn't it? All of us are awake," grumps Mr. Beaver.

"Oh, Beaver, I told you to eat something before bed! You're so cranky when you're hungry," scolds Mrs. Beaver.

"How about we get out of this cramped cave before we argue?" I suggest. Everyone agrees and crawl out one at a time.

Last night after the Fox saved us from the Witch's wolves, Mr. Beaver took us to this little cave so we might rest before journeying to the Stone Table.

Mrs. Beaver sets out a small breakfast.

"Do you think we'll reach Aslan by tonight?" asks Lucy curiously.

"We might," says Mr. Beaver. "It depends on how fast you humans can move."

Susan and I chuckle. Lucy gives a small smile. She still hasn't gotten over Henri being taken. I suppose it's partly my fault. I didn't have my full strength and didn't fight as I could have. Henri isn't a traitor. I guess she just didn't want to get hurt. But, of course, it's all Ed's doing that we're even in this mess.

"The wolves will be off track for a bit, but they are very intelligent and will soon notice that they're going in the wrong direction," Mrs. Beaver says.

"What about Henri?" Lucy wonders. "Is it Aslan that must save her, too?"

"It's just like we discussed last night, Lu," I say. "And you're right, only Aslan will be able to do any good with her."

"I wouldn't worry _too _much, Lu. Henri is tough. She'll make it out alright," Susan encourages. I build off her comment.

"Besides, she _has _taken Edmund down before. She won't let that scheming Witch get to her."

Lucy grins.

On a much more cheerful note, we pack up and start our journey to the Stone Table.

I know Aslan will be there waiting for us. I hope he's everything I've imagined him to be. Noble. Strong. Protective. Kind and caring. A wise lion. The Great Lion.

*LINE BREAK*

Henri's POV

Edmund and I have lived through the night. I assume that's a good sign. He's still a grump, but not as cheeky as before. We've laid our differences aside and are concentrating on one key factor for our survival: escaping.

"Henri," Ed whispers nervously, "Henri, I hear footsteps!"

"The plan, remember the plan," I tell him quickly. He nods.

"Good luck."

"You too."

The ogre and dwarf appear. They say nothing until they are standing over me and Edmund.

"Her Majesty has requested the Daughter of Eve be brought up first," sneers the dwarf, "then the Son of Adam is to be loaded onto the sledge for transportation."

Oh, for transportation? Really? I thought he would be moved onto the sled for eating toast. Um, duh, for transportation you stupid dwarf!

The ogre releases me first, his sledgehammer breaking the shackles like they are made of ice. I spring into action. I punch the dwarf in the face, knocking him out with one good swing of my fist. I bend over to retrieve the curved knife that hangs at his belt. A pair of large, slimy greenish-gray hands grabs me. That foul ogre has me!

"Let go of me! Let go!" I screech. He starts to trudge slowly towards the stairs. "Help! Help!"

Suddenly, the ogre jerks violently and slides to the floor, loosening his grasp on me. I turn to see Edmund standing in his shackles with the ogre's sledgehammber at his side.

"Now I really want a bath," I say, breaking Ed's shackles. I pick up the dwarf's knife and tuck it into my pocket. "Come on!"

We burst through the doors at the top of the stairs and sprint through the Witch's house, constantly alert for her or any wolves. I struggle running, but end up in sort of a fast limp. I can keep up with Edmund so I'm not complaining.

We make our way to the courtyard, rounding slick corners and avoiding prowling wolves. If those courtyard doors are locked, I will NOT be a happy escapee!

We race into the courtyard, expecting the Witch to be waiting there for us. We skid to a stop in surprise.

"Where is she?" whispers Edmund hoarsely. I elbow him sharply in the ribs.

"Shut it! Let's just keep going! The doors are open!"

I feel a tug at the back of my neck and I'm jerked backwards along with Edmund.

"Now just where do you think YOU are going?" a voice hisses in my ear. I realize it's the White Witch. I struggle for a moment and see that her hand is clenched around my coat collar, not my shirt.

An idea pops into my head. It's not the best, and very risky, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry, Ed.

"Away from you," I spit at the Witch. I slip my arms out of my coat and take off towards the open doors.

"Run, Henri! RUN! DON'T STOP!" Edmund shouts after me.

I'm out of the courtyard. I look at the looming forest in front of me and deicide that I must head South, straight through the trees in the direction of the Stone Table. To Aslan.

I hear the Witch ordering someone after me. A wolf howls. The barks and howling get closer and closer behind me as I sprint through the forest, past the beaver's dam and more.

I pant heavily. It's a good thing I'm a runner!

Then a wolf gets dreadfully close to biting my good ankle. I want to go faster, but my wound restricts it. I trample on as quickly as I can, my flee instinct really starting to kick in.

I make a horrid decision to look behind me. Four wolves are on my tail. I gasp, choking on air, then trip clumsily over a tree root.

I brandish my knife at the wolves.

"Keep away!" I bark with all the power and confidence I can muster.

The alpha wolf just laughs.

"Do not make jokes now, Daugter of Eve," it snarls. "The Queen has ordered your death and we intend to carry out her instructions."

"I said _keep away,_" I say through gritted teeth. The wolves chuckle again.

"Prepare to die," growls the alpha wolf. It bares its teeth, ready for the kill. I grip the knife tightly, reading to fight until the end.

Then a whizzing sound echoes through the gloomy air. An arrow sprouts from the alpha wolf's side. More arrows come from behind me, not one getting close to my body. I scoot off to the side and lean against a tree. Rocks join the arrows in attacking the wolves that yelp and bark at impact.

"Stand your ground!" yells the alpha wolf in desperation.

"Ready, aim...FIRE!" I hear a squeaky voice command. A hailstorm of tree nuts comes pouring down on the wolves. The wolves shriek and flip-flop over each other trying to get away. I almost laugh at them comically running away from walnuts falling from the trees.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"They've gone mad!"

"Too many nuts!"

The wolves hurry back in the direction of the Witch's ice palace.

My rescuers make themselves known. Squirrels bound lightly to the ground from the tree branches above. A Fox, two Badgers, a Rabbit, a Dog, a Bear Cub, a Tiger, and a red-bearded dwarf walk to where the Squirrels sit. I stand.

"Thank you ever so much!" I thank them gratefully.

You are very welcome. It was a great honor serving you, Your Majesty," the first Badger replies as it kneels. The other creatures follow suit.

'Your Majesty?' I am not a queen...yet. Not until the White Witch is defeated and Aslan has put everything in Narnia right again. These animals could be in real trouble if the Witch knew they were addressing me as a queen!

"Um, th-that's not really n-necessary," I stammer. The Badger stands.

"But it is," it counters kindly. "The prophecy."

My eyebrows rise as I remember the verse.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done," _I mutter to myself.

"Already, winter has started to fade," says the dwarf.

"How do you think we collected all those nuts?" squeaks the smallest Squirrel.

"Quiet, Autumn!" an older Squirrel shushes, elbowing the smaller one harshly. "This is a Queen of Narnia!"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Autumn gives me a little bow.

"There's no need for an apology," I giggle.

"You are very kind, my Queen," says the older Squirrel.

The Bear Cub gasps.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Your ankle!"

I look down at my wound. It is still covered in dry blood and is oozing more blood. I grimace.

"Oh, yes, about that..." I say. I lean against a tree trunk, my vision starting to spin a bit. I had forgotten all about it until it was mentioned!

"The secret police?" guesses the Dog grimly. I nod.

"Let us help, if you please," the Rabbit offers.

"Rustkin is very skilled," the Bear Cub comments.

"He knows a lot about blood!" one of the Squirrels chimes in.

"He'll fix you up in a jiffy!" another Squirrel says.

"That would be lovely," I agree.

"Come," the dwarf gestures, "our homes are this way. I can take a look at it there."

The Animals and the dwarf (who I presume is Rustkin) lead me to a miniscule clearing in the middle of the woods. There are tiny Squirrel houses and various other homes belonging to the other animals. The two Badgers and Rustkin tend to my ankle in their underground house (with all the others insisting on seeing me down the hole and staying to talk).

I then learn most of their names.

The two Badgers are called Snufflefinder (a he-Badger) and Furclimber (a she-Badger) and the dwarf is Rustkin. The Tiger's name is Moonbeam, the Fox is simply Fox, the Bear Cub is Buzzy, the Rabbit is Ivoryfoot, the Dog is named Charles, and the Squirrels are named Autumn, Ash, Scamper, Scurry, Olive, Willow, Walnut, Sycamore, and Cinder.

"Were you on your way to the Stone Table, Your Majesty?" Furclimber inquires as she puts the kettle on for tea.

"Yes. I am on my way to meet Aslan and the other King and Queens there," I reply.

"Just one king?" says Snufflefinder doubtfully. I nod gravely.

"The other is...in trouble," I explain.

"Trouble? Does this involve _her?" _asks Ivoryfoot, his voice fading away at the mention of the Witch. I nod.

"Unfortunately."

The Squirrels all squeak.

"What happened?" wonders Willow.

"Is the other King dead?" Scamper questions.

"No, silly! He can't be dead or spring wouldn't be starting to bloom!" Scurry argues with his brother.

"Did he get captured by...the icy person?" asks Cinder.

"Did he disobey is mum?" Olive raises her hand as if in class.

"Don't raise your hand, Olive! We're not in tree-school anymore," Walnut remarks.

"I liked tree-school," Cinder harumphs.

Their cheerful banter makes me smile.

"No, he...well, I'd rather not discuss it," I say.

"Did you escape?" Autumn says. "Were you in her dungeon?"

"I was and I did escape," I confirm. "I somehow got away, but only because of you lot. If you hadn't come to my rescue, I would be very, very dead."

"What about the King?" Moonbeam probes. "Is he still in the dungeon?"

"I-I'm not sure," I say unconfidently.

This is the first time in my life that I'm actually worried about Edmund. I never thought I'd ever think this, but I really do hope that he's all right and not stuck in the dungeon again.

The feeling of guilt washes over me like a tidal wave. I left him behind. That was wrong of me.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Charles the Dog asks. I shake myself out of my own world. All are staring at me quite concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I say. Then there's the sound of sledge bells. Oh, gosh... "It's Her."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" says Fox.

"It's Her," I repeat. The Squirrels hop around in a panic and Ivoryfoot joins them soon after he realizes what I've just said.

"Hide! Hide!" Rustkin hisses at us all. The Squirrels all hide in little nooks and cranies around the house and Fox, Charles, and Ivoryfoot all scurry into closets. I stay sitting on the bed, my ankle still elevated.

Rustkin finishes wrapping my wound and gives my leg a comforting pat.

"I will go check to see if she's up there," he says. I shake my head.

"No, I'll go," I refuse his offer. "It's me she wants."

"And that is exactly why I will go," Moonbeam cuts in. She bounds up the small staircase before anyone rejects.

All is quiet for a minute or two. We all have the same question poking at our minds: is Moonbeam dead?

Then we hear padded foot-I mean, paw-steps on the stairs. Her head pops in around the corner.

"It's not Her," she tells us. "Someone who is vastly different and has something to give us all."

Everyone comes out of hiding and we all exit the cozy underground house.

The snow has melted even more since we've been down there.

Standing by a lovely brown and red sleigh is the jolly old man himself. Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas," he laughs. I am in complete shock.

"Merry Christmas," I respond. The Squirrels and Ivoryfoot are in a flurry at the sight of Father Christmas's bag of presents.

"Your Majesty, even now your presence is weakening the Witch's power. Your arrival, as well as the other Kings and Queens, has once again allowed me access to Narnia. Thank you for that," says Father Christmas merrily. "I was blocked from this world for many years and now I can continue my business here."

"Do we get presents?" asks Autumn timidly.

"Of course, young one, of course!" he booms, patting the Squirrel gently on the head.

And out of his sack he pulls a lovely Christmas dinner and Christmas decorations. Snufflefinder and Furclimber bring out a long table and the others get out their own chairs. I laugh at the sight of them setting up their party.

I glance up to notice that the trees are beginning to blossom beneath the melting frost and ice. It is not as cold as it was before.

Father Christmas turns to me.

"And to you, Your Majesty," says Father Christmas. "I have something that is not at all an ordinary present."

He leads me to his sledge where he reaches into a different pocket in his bag. In his hand is a sword and shield bearing a scarlet lion with a silver backround.

My eyes widen as he offers them to me.

"Are you sure these are mine?" I say. Father Christmas chuckles.

"How could they not be?" he says. "You are very capable of learning this skill. But you must remember that these are not toys. They are tools that may come in handy soon."

"There's going to be a war isn't there? That's why Aslan wants us to meet him at the Stone Table. He has an army there," I realize.

"Yes," Father Christmas confirms. "And I do hope you travel there safely."

I look past him to see more weapons in the pocket. There is a sheath of arrows with the initials SP on the front. SP...Susan Pevensie!

"Sir, are the others still traveling?" I ask excitedly.

"Why yes, they are. Would you like me to tell them that you're alive and well?" says Father Christmas.

I grin slyly. "No, thank you sir. I would very much enjoy scaring them out of their wits when they see me arrive at the Stone Table."

"That will be good for them, eh?" The jolly old fellow winks.

"Thank you ever so much, sir!" I say.

"It was no problem," he says merrily. The he turns to all of us here.

"I must be off!" he announces. "I have many more presents to deliver and the other Kings and Queens to visit!"

"Goodbye!"

"See you next Christmas!"

"Have a good year!"

"Thank you!"

"Happy Christmas!" calls out Father Christmas. Then he jumps onto his sleigh and drives off.

I turn to Rustkin.

"Rustkin, which way to the Stone Table?"

"Your Majesty, you will not be traveling alone," he replies. "Moonbeam, Snufflefinder, and I were planning on joining Aslan's army and still need to get there. We will accompany you there."

"That'd be fantastic," I smile.

"No one knows the underground like me!" Snufflefinder pipes up. "There are many tunnels that snake its way over to the Stone Table. They are faster than traveling above land. We should reach there by the end of the night, Your Majesty. Maybe even faster than that!"

"Then shall we leave?" says Moonbeam.

"Yep," I say. "I'm ready to give Lucy, Peter, and Susan a jolly good heart attack by showing up. Let's go."

**Now I know I keep saying this, but I really won't be posting for a while. School is starting up for me again and I really need to focus on my homework and such. Thank you for following the story this long! **

**Remember to help me out with Henri's queen name!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW **


	11. Stone and Flowers

**Hello all! (: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! School started for me again and I haven't had time to type up the story for a while.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

Chapter 10: Stone and Flowers

Edmund's POV

"Run, Henri, run! DON'T STOP!" I scream after her. The Witch lets go of my shirt collar and kicks my kneecap.

"AH!" I groan and fall my knees in pain. The Witch roughly turns my face upward.

"Must I remind you that you are my side?" she says coldly. She pushes me back on the ground, my knee in severe pain.

Now I'm really beginning to despise this 'queen.' How could I have not foreseen this? Oh, that's right...because I didn't want to admit Henri was right. Ha. To be honest, that was really stupid of me.

I lay on my side in the snow and ice, my knee feeling like it was just hit by the ogre's sledgehammer, not the Witch's foot.

I look up to see the dwarf come tottering out of the ice palace in a daze. I don't have the energy to think a crude insult at the idiotic man, so I just moan.

"You pathetic creature!" cries the Witch, striking his face and causing him to slam into the ground. "You let a mere Daughter of Eve take advantage of you! You are WEAK! Now ready my sleigh. We're going after her as well as the rest of those humans. And tie the prisoner to the statue! He better not get away."

The dwarf yanks me by my black hair until he finally takes my arm, drags me to a nearby statue, and ties me up tightly. It's a faun statue. I glance up. Oh, just to my luck, it's Mr. Tumnus.

This day can't get any worse. First I'm tossed into an ice dungeon, stuck with my mortal enemy, and then this! Oh, yeah...and Henri just left behind to die. Remind me to smack her the next time I see her. IF I ever see her again. I will surely die now! She's such a thick-headed ninny.

I should have just elbowed the Witch in the stomach and followed after her or something.

Now I'm stuck with snow with my bum going numb and now have rope burns on my arms! Thanks a lot, _Henri. _Left me in the hands of a violent Witch with a melting ice tiara and a smelly dwarf. Brilliant.

"When you are ready, Son of Adam," says the Witch regally.

The dwarf cuts the ropes and pulls me roughly toward the sledge. I try to get away, but that dwarf is stronger than he looks.

I punch him in the nose and make a break for it. I don't get far, however, for the dwarf's whip tangles around my legs. I stumble onto the hard-packed snow, palms and legs stinging.

"Bring him back, Gynabrik," orders the Witch.

The dwarf clasps my ankles and drags me back over to the sleigh.

"Get up," instructs the Witch. I scramble to my feet. "If you dare try to escape once more, you will force me to consider no other alternative. You will be turned to stone without hesitation. Do not let me warn you again."

I nod and get on the sledge. The White Witch points to the floor. I am to sit at her feet without her mantle for warmth.

We've only just entered the forest when the pack of wolves sent after Henri appears. I raise my head (which had previously been resting on my knees) and cock one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Stop the sleigh!" barks the Witch. The sledge comes to a shaky halt.

"Your majesty," bows the biggest wolf.

"Do not linger," the Witch snarls, "where is the other prisoner, the Daughter of Eve?"

"We were attacked, My Queen," says the wolf timidly.

"By what?"

"Um...the Animals of the forest that are loyal to the humans. We tried to disarm them, but became overwhelmed by their power and had to return," explains the head wolf.

"How many were there?" demands the Witch.

"At-at least twelve? Thirteen?" The head wolf looks very tense.

"So little?" The Witch seems to be quite grim and displeased with this news. "Where?"

The head wolf trots over to the front of the sledge, directing the dwarf where to go.

For once, I'm comforted to hear that Henri has gotten away safely, but then I remember that she didn't take me with her and my mood darkens even more. I am angered, but don't feel as much hate as I once did. She is more like an irritation, a sort of itch that won't leave no matter how much you try to relieve it.

Soon, we stop again. The Witch stands and motions me to follow her off the sledge.

The wolves have surrounded a small party. There is a Rabbit, a Bear Cub, a Fox, a Badger, a Dog, and about eight Squirrels. Each one is seated at a long table with mismatched chairs, glasses raised as if about to toast. There are several Animal-sized plum puddings in the middle. All around on their small houses are holly wreaths and small, lit lanterns. It looks as if to be Christmastime in their little neighborhood.

I almost smile at the sight, but refrain as I see the White Witch's unfriendly gaze penetrating the Animals' celebration.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hassles. Nobody responds. "Must I release my wolves? Answer my question! Where did you get this rubbish?"

"Please, Your Majesty, forgive my hastiness-" starts the Fox.

"Don't waste my time with flattery," scoffs the Witch.

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't addressing you," the Fox retorts politely. The Animals stare at me. My eyes widen. The 'queen' seems to be very insulted.

"You still have not answered my question," she growls. "_From whom did you receive this gluttony?!"_

"F-F-F-Father C-Christmas," stammers the Rabbit.

"What?!" roars the Witch. "Say it is not so and you shall be forgiven."

"But we cannot lie, even to you," says the Dog nobley.

"Then suffer the consequences," the Witch says, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She raises her wand. She means to turn them all into stone!

Something inside me snaps and I cannot stand to see these Animals die. They don't deserve to perish for eating plum pudding given to them by Father Christmas! They shouldn't have to suffer the Witch's wrath because of these simple gifts.

"NO! PLEASE!" I shout, jumping in front of the Witch's wand in defence of the poor animals.

The Witch lowers her wand, very much angered by my outburst.

"Thank you, My King," the Bear Cub says, kneeling. The others do the same.

Now the Witch is absolutely raging mad. She casts me aside and with a flash of white light, the Animals are turned to stone. I hear a small squeak come out of the smallest Squirrel as it transforms.

The Witch turns to me, blazing fire in her eyes despite her wintry appearance. She strikes my face. I recoil, clutching my fast-bruising cheek.

"It is what I told you earlier, Edmund. You are on MY side, no theirs. Do not let simpletons such as these to address you such a manner," she says, an eerie calmness in her speech. The wolves laugh and snarl at the sight of the stone creatures and my heart drops into my stomach. I take one sad look at the once lively bunch and get back onto the sleigh.

We travel for a few hours.

And the funny thing is, I actually don't feel that sorry for myself, but for all those the Witch has made into statues. They were only trying to do what's right. I want those little Animals to be alright again, alive, eating their now stone plum pudding.

After awhile, the air becomes warmer. There are tremendous green spots of grass speckling the ground and pink, red, white, and green buds cover the branches of the trees. I can hear the roar of water in the distance.

I almost wish I could share this excitement with Peter, Susan, Henri, and Lucy. Peter and Henri would want to try to find the river echoing in the distance and Susan and Lucy would want to search for a robin's nest in the trees. I actually long to see them all...even Henri. Wow, that's new!

Lucy's POV

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

Peter and Susan whirl around in shock. I walk over as Susan sits on a fallen log, a hand on her heart in relief. Peter drapes my soaking coat over my shoulders.

"Your brother and sister have you well looked after, dear," says Mr. Beaver.

I smile up at Peter as he bear hugs me tightly.

"Thank Aslan you're okay," he breathes.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver comments. I follow her gaze up to the trees.

There are beautiful leaf buds blossuming under the thin, melting layer of frost. Only patches of snow litter the forest floor now and I can see greens grass and mushrooms sprouting. I even spot a purple flower beginning to bloom. Mrs. Beaver is right! I don't need a coat any more. I gladly hand mine over to Peter.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" says Susan.

"Maybe it's just like you said yesterday, Su. You told us that _logically _we haven't taken the coats out of the wardrobe. If we set them to dry in the forest, we haven't actually left them out of the wardrobe," Peter grins.

"But that's a waste of a perfectly good fur coat!" Susan protests.

"Some sort of animal might come by and take it for their home," I chime in. They both nod.

We leave our coats on a fallen log a little ways into that part of the forest.

As we continue on, I think of what's happened so far. What an adventure! And we haven't even met Aslan yet! I've also noticed changes in Peter and Susan. Peter seems to be unusually not bossy today and Susan is more relaxed and not as worrisome.

After an hour or two of walking (in which I don't complain once. Mum would be proud of me!), we reach the edge of the wood.

"Wow!" I say in awe, admiring the lovely meadow we must pass through. There are little buzzing bees dancing about the wildflowers and I can hear a bird chirping. The tall grass flows and waves in the breeze. The sky is blue as a robin's egg with not one cloud in sight.

But the best thing about the meadow is the sight at the bottom of the valley. Aslan's red and gold camp.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's a bit shorter and kind of boring, but I promise it will get more exciting in the next chapter! **

**I've got a bit of writer's block, so I apologize.**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**


	12. An Unexpected Arrival

**EEEEKKKK! (that's me squealing in excitement, BTW) I AM SO ELATED! I've gotten some PMs and reviews that have made me so happy! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (: **

**So I've got Henri's queen name! Thanks for your suggestions! I will NOT tell you, however, for you will just have to wait and see (I know I'm killing you, mwhahaha).**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to ImNarnianandHalfBlood. They've encouraged me so much! THANK YOU! (: You're awesome. (And just to let you know, this is my favorite chapter so far.)**

**QUESTION: Should I write a sequel? (replies in reviews)**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any of the Chronicles of Narnia books by C. S. Lewis, including characters, dialogue, places, etc.**

Chapter 12: An Unexpected Arrival

Susan's POV

"Aslan's camp," mutters Lucy breathlessly. Even I am wonderstruck and quite eager to reach the gold and crimson tents.

"Let's not waste any time now," Mrs. Beaver says. She waves us along impatiently. "Get going now, Beaver, come on!

"I'm moving, I'm moving," grumbles the old He-Beaver.

Peter, Lucy, and I take one look at each other and run down the first hill towards the camp; grinning like maniacs and calling out to each other.

I cannot contain my excitement. Finally we are to meet Aslan Himself! The real King of Narnia. I feel as if I'm a small girl on Christmas morning again.

"Susan, watch this!" yells Lucy, laying down in the grass and rolling down the hill. I laugh and hand Peter my quiver of arrows and bow.

"What are you doing?" he quizzes me, perplexed.

"Having some real fun," I reply. Then I do as Lucy did.

There are now a few grass stains on my white blouse, but it doesn't bother me.

"Did you really just-?" Lucy wonders, surprised.

"Why, yes, I believe so," I grin.

I realize we're on a flat portion of the hill, the camp not too far away now. I see the beauty around us and have to stare in awe.

The Stone Table is a short distance from the edge of the camp. A large, rocky slope begins on the far side and the ocean is visible to the right. The sky is clearer than ever and the air has a warm feeling about it.

We continue on into the camp. But the people in camp aren't human. They're Animals. There are Tigers, Leopards, Panthers, Boars, Bears, Horses, a few Rhinoceroses, Beavers, a Gorilla, Minotaurs, Centaurs, Dwarves, and so many other creatures. The strange part is, they're all stopping what they're doing, their eyes following us past.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I wonder.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy suggests, smiling craftily. Peter and the Beavers laugh. I smirk and shake my head at my sister's joke.

The Narnians part to the side as we come, making us a path to the very edge of the encampment.

Then we see Him. Aslan. _The _Aslan.

We halt in front of the Great Lion and kneel before him. After all, this is the King of Narnia.

"We have come, Aslan," Peter announces, still kneeling with his head down.

"Yes, it seems you have," chuckles Aslan. "Rise, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

His voice is deep and rich, yet very comforting at the same time. He speaks to us one at a time. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver. You have my thanks. But where are the fourth and fifth?"

I don't answer. No one does.

Peter stares at his feet. I focus on a small wildflower just a foot away from my shoes.

"The fifth is here," calls a girl's voice to our right. Peter, Lucy, and I turn to see the source of the noise. Who is this person?

More Narnians part to reveal a tall twelve year old girl accompanied by a Tiger, a Badger, and a red-bearded dwarf. The girl's blonde hair is a mess, her face smudged with dirt and her sword is covered in a dark crimson blood.

It's Henri. 

Henri's POV

"How much longer, Snufflefinder?" quizzes Rustkin irritably.

"Not much," says the Badger.

"That's a big vague. Any specific calculation of time?" Moonbeam asks.

"Oh, maybe…fifteen minutes?" sighs Snufflefinder.

I nod, not wanting to join into the subtle bickering of my traveling companions.

The tunnels underneath Narnia are narrow, but height-wise, I am able to stand up straight. Although, once in a while, a few hairs may brush the dirt ceiling.

Snufflefinder and Rustkin lead our small group, both clutching flaming torches. Moonbeam and I take up the rear.

"So exactly where does this passage lead to?" I ask, ducking as not to smack my forehead on an overhanging tree root.

"Right beside the Stone Table, Your Majesty. It's maybe five minutes from where camp should be," clarifies Snufflefinder. I nod, not wanting to get any dust in my mouth from Rustkin (he just stumbled across a tree root on the floor).

We carry on rather cheerfully for about ten minutes until there's a scratching noise behind us. It echoes from a ways away, but the sound still makes me stop. I strain my ears in order to hear it again. It does it again. Moonbeam's ears perk up.

"Rustkin, Snufflefinder," hisses the She-Tiger. Both halt in their tracks and listen. The noise is getting closer.

"Your Majesty, we must run!" says Moonbeam, alert but calm.

Rustkin moves behind me with Moonbeam and Snufflefinder stays in the front so he can guide us.

"Just please don't set my hair on fire, Rustkin," I plead as I notice the dwarf's torch is still lit.

"I'll do my best," he replies as we run.

It takes five minutes of our scurrying to reach the hole that accesses the surface of the earth. How I long to see the sun again!

But that is when the creature catches up with us. It's filthy and pale with luminous eyes, long fingernails, and just a grubby shirt and pants as clothing. It gallops along as if an ape (not that I've seen one in real life). It screeches as it sees me.

We scramble out of the hole in a panic. But the thing follows after. It dives right onto my torso, scratching and clawing at me.

"Your Majesty!" yells one of my companions. I can't tell who it is, but I believe it might be Snufflefinder.

I scream in frustration and kick and punch the creature off me. I put my foot on its chest and press to hold it down. I struggle with all its might, but I keep it on the ground.

"Kill it!" shouts Moonbeam.

"Use your sword, My Queen!" Rustkin instructs.

"End it, Your Majesty, end it!" says Snufflefinder frantically.

Without hesitation, I pull my sword out of the sheath and slash the neck of the monstrosity beneath my shoe. It goes still immediately, purplish-red blood gushing from the disconnected body part.

I turn away and stumble over to my friends. My mind is a blur and my vision is a bit dizzy.

"Oh, Henri…" says Snufflefinder, his voice fading away.

I flop down onto my knees and put my dirty hands over my face.

"I just killed something that once lived," I whisper.

"Don't trouble yourself," says Rustkin gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I uncover my face, my eyes still on the grass.

"It's a hobgoblin," Moonbeam announces from over by the creature's body. Snufflefinder gasps. Rustkin gives the Tiger a surprised look.

"Those haven't come out of hiding for almost one hundred years," he says thoughtfully.

I close my eyes again. Blast my cursed instincts! The problem is, I'm not quite sure why I'm bothered so much about killing an evil monster.

"Probably sent by the Witch to dispose of us…or you, Your Majesty," guesses Moonbeam, padding back over to face me.

"Bloody brilliant," I huff.

"Your Majesty, the camp is right there!" cheers Snufflefinder. "We're so very close now!"

_Peter, Susan, and Lucy. _Just the mention of their names pulls me out of the dark hole I seem to be stuck in.

I pick up my bloodstained sword and lead my friends into Aslan's camp. I head for the rock-strewn hill for that seems to be where a large crowd has gathered.

When I reach the edge of the crowd, I realize most of these soldiers aren't people. They're Narnians. They are Dwarves, Horses, Centaurs, Tigers, Fauns, and so many more.

The Narnians begin to notice my presence and part to the side to let me, Rustkin, Moonbeam, and Snufflefinder through.

Then I see the end of the road.

Standing before Aslan the Great Lion are my three most favorite people in all of Narnia. Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Aslan is talking to them. They all bear their gifts from Father Christmas, very clean and shiny. I glance down at my own sword. Filthy and covered in purplish-red blood. And I'm almost positive that my shield is smudged with dirt from the tunnels.

"But where are the fourth and fifth?" I hear Aslan inquire. None of my friends say a word. They stand there in front of the King looking quite awkward.

"The fifth is here," I call. Aslan sees me and smiles. The others turn in shock. I smile and walk towards them.

Lucy runs to me. I throw down my sword and hug her tightly. Peter and Susan rush over to join us.

"You're back! You're here!" Lucy sobs happily.

"Well of course," I reply. "I couldn't leave my favorite ten year old alone with just her boring older brother and sister for company, could I?"

Behind us, the Narnians cheer wildly at the sight of our reunion.

I hug each of them individually, then kneel before Aslan (he IS a King, you know).

"Rise, Henrietta Rodree, Daughter of Eve," he instructs. I do as he says. "Is the fourth behind you somewhere?"

I shift my eyes to the ground.

"That's just the problem, Aslan," I tell the Great Lion timidly.

"We've had a bit of trouble along the way," explains Susan.

Oh, gosh, now I feel awful for leaving Edmund behind again. What will Aslan say to that?

"He-er-betrayed them to _her,_" Mr. Beaver answers.

The Narnians begin to mutter and mumble to each other in disbelief. No one else speaks for a moment.

"But I left him behind," I whisper. I know Aslan has heard me, and so has Lucy. Her face falls.

"I'm so very sorry, Aslan!" I cry. "It was selfish and wrong of me to leave him in the hands of the Witch." I hang my head in misery.

"Look at me, Henri," the Lion says. I look him straight in the eye. "Yes, it was wrong of you to leave him behind, but in your defense, it is not your fault Tumnus was taken. The Witch is capable of things you cannot imagine."

"But he is our brother," says Lucy quietly.

"Yes, dear one, but that is what makes the betrayal all the worse," says Aslan.

Then I look over and see the blood on my sword. I grasp the handle.

"Aslan," I say, "just outside of camp, my companions and I were chased out of an underground passage by a hobgoblin we assume was sent by the Witch. What shall we do with the body?"

Aslan looks at me with a bit of an amused smile. "Who has killed it, child?"

"M-me," I stammer. Lucy, Peter, or even Susan look surprised at my news. They nod as if to say _yes, of course it was Henri!_

"Come to me, Henri, and clean your sword," Aslan says.

I kneel before him and wipe my blade on the grass. He tells me to place it point-down on the ground, my hands still around its handle. Then I lower my head, facing the Narnians and my friends.

Everyone is completely silent as Aslan places a heavy paw on both my shoulders one at a time.

He booms in a deep, clear voice. "Rise, Lady Henri Darkhunter, Knight of Narnia."

I stand and the Narnians and my friends cheer.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**REMEMBER TO REIVEW! It motivates me to write the next chapter. (:**

**And remember to answer my question: SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL?**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**


	13. Toast with a Traitor

**Welcome back to The Five Children! I'm so excited that this story is gradually getting more favs and follows. Remember to reivew!**

**And I'm sorry if there was confusion about last chapter's number. THAT was 11. THIS is 12. And this chapter will be in Henri's POV. I promise to switch it up a bit in the next chapter.**

**Should I write a sequel?**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

* * *

Chapter 12: Toast With a Traitor

Henri's POV

A few Naiads from the nearby stream in the forest help me into a tent Aslan has deemed my own. They clean me up and (to my disapproval) am put into a long-sleeved, light-feeling crimson dress (**A/N: Think of a mix of Susan and Lucy's dresses from the camp from the movie**) and a brown belt. My long blonde hair is braided back with tiny white flowers and I'm given soft brown leather shoes.

A Drayad from the wood uses her woodland magic to heal my wolf bite.

I am sittting in a comfortable chair in my tent when I hear the sound of a majestic horn and the snarling of wolves.

I shrink back in fear. That is the one thing I am afraid of now. Wolves.

The Drayad curing me of my wound comforts me. "Do not be anxious, my child. Aslan will make sure all is right once more."

I nod, but refuse to leave my tent until I am certain the wolves have gone.

Peter, Lucy, and Susan stop by and tell me the wolf problem was taken care of. I don't ask what happened, but follow them out to the field near the camp.

We sit in the meadow, the edge of the sparkling turquoise ocean barely visible to the East.

"So what happened to you exactly, Henri?" Susan wonders. Lucy looks up from her daisy chain eagerly.

"After the wolves took me-"

"That's sort of my fault," Peter interrupts sheepishly. "I pushed you out of the way because I thought you didn't care about Lucy, just your own safety. I apologize."

"Yes, you better, you foul piece of rubbish," I scoff. They give me a surprised glance. I laugh at them. "It's a joke, Pete. Besides, it's alright now."

But as soon as the words have passed my lips, I know that it's a lie.

"But it's not really, is it?" I say, my face falling. Ed is still with the Witch. Has Aslan said anything about a rescue party?"

"Actually, when Peter killed Maugrim-" begins Susan.

"YOU KILLED THE CAPTAIN OF THE SECRET POLICE?" I interject. "Sorry, Su. But why didn't you lot tell me before?"

"I don't know. But Aslan honored me for my duties protecting Susan and Lucy," he replies.

"His title is Sir Peter Wolfsbane," chimes in Lucy.

"Ah, now there's two knights," Susan smiles. "Sir Peter Wolfsbane and Lady Henri Darkhunter. Anyway, what were you saying before, Henri?"

I then tell them the epic tale of my escape, the shameful ditch of Edmund at the ice palace, and how the wolves were driven away by my new friends.

Peter looks frustrated when I'm talking about leaving Ed behind, but when I describe my conversation with the Squirrels.

To be very honest, I am quite glad to be back in their company. I've missed them so.

* * *

We are sitting down to dinner when a Faun dressed in red and gold battle armor rushes in, flustered and breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty! The Great Lion! I have news! The S-"

"Not here, if you please. I will come to you," says Aslan patiently.

The King pads over to the Faun and they speak in low voices.

Lucy and I give each other a hopeful glance.

Edmund?

* * *

I wake up feeling quite refreshed and as happy as ever. I smile to myself and swing my legs out of bed. The air is warm and the sun shines once again. I can see it gleaming through the tent flaps that serve as my doors.

I button the flaps shut and change quickly out of my nightgown and into my crimson dress. I brush out my hair and reach for my brown belt, but I hear quiet footsteps on the green grass outside my tent. I peek out my tent flaps to see Peter standing towards the rocky hills, his back to me.

I go out and stand by him questioningly. He takes one glance at me, then back towards the rocks on the outer edge of the camp.

I follow his gaze and am a bit taken back by what I see. It's Edmund! He's talking to Aslan in a quite serious conversation.

Susan comes up beside me. Then a few moments later, Lucy scurrys up to us.

"Edmund!" she shouts excitedly. She starts to run up to her brother, but Peter holds out an arm to stop her. She gives him a confused look.

This has gotten Ed and the Lion's attention. They finish their conversation and step carefully down the hill.

"No one is to ask about Edmund's past," Aslan announces. He looks straight at me, as if I knew I was going to ask immediately. I give a slight nod and the Lion strides off. Edmund is left standing awkwardly in front of us.

"Hello," he greets glumly, as if expecting us to be furious with him. None of us respond.

Suddenly, Lucy charges forward to Edmund and slams into him in a hug. I do believe it surprises each and every one us when Ed hugs her back. Then Susan gives him a hug as well. I'm left standing beside Peter.

"How are you?" Susan asks him.

"I'm a little tired," he replies good-naturedly.

"Go get some sleep," Peter says gruffly. I look at Peter and glare at him a bit. His younger brother was just rescued from the clutches of the White Witch and this is how he says hello?

Edmund looks me straight in the eye as he passes. His dark eyes are full of sadness, regret, and disappointment. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Ed, wait!" I say. He whips around, perplexed. I run up and hug him, shocking him, and the rest of his siblings. I hear Susan gasp as he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind," I whisper, my guilt overwhelmingly hard to bear. He could have died...

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a right foul git to you. I'm so sorry, Henri," he whispers back.

We let each other go.

"Friends?" he suggests, holding out his hand. I grin and shake.

"Friends," I agree.

"And Edmund?" says Peter. "Try to wander off again."

Ed smiles at all of us and goes into a tent.

Lucy, Susan, and Pete walk away into the heart of the camp. I smile slyly as I realize that Edmund went to the wrong tent. I follow him in.

"Hey, Ed," I say as I enter.

"Why is there so much girl stuff in here?" he asks, holding my hairbrush curiously.

I laugh. "Well, for one, this _my _tent."

Ed's cheeks turn pink. "Oh, right. I'll just leave."

He scurrys out quickly and I finish getting ready.

Once my hair is braided and belt is on with my sword hanging at my hip, I go out to the breakfast table.

Lucy, Peter, and Susan wave at me, already seated and eating.

"Hello, all," I say. They say hello as I sit between Lucy and Susan.

I've just buttered some toast when Edmund walks up, fully dressed in Narnian clothes. I didn't notice the large, nasty bruise on his cheek before and all the small cuts.

"Hey, Ed," I say.

"Hey," he replies.

"Decided you're hungry, have you?" Peter says.

"I have a hard time sleeping with a growling stomach," defends Edmund. "Please pass the toast."

He thanks Susan and bites hungrily into his breakfast.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy jokes. Her older brother smiles at her with a full mouth.

"I'm sure we can pack some up for the journey back," says Peter.

_Journey back? _I think. We all freeze and stare at Peter.

"We're leaving?" Susan quizzes.

"You lot are," he replies. I furrow my brow at his response. We're giong back?

"Just because there's going to be a war doesn't mean we have to go," Lu points out. I nod in agreement.

"Look, Lu, I promised mum I'd keep you all safe. _Away _from war," Peter argues.

AHA! A loophole!

"Technically," I tell Peter, "your mum wasn't talking about me, so I can stay."

"No," says Peter flatly, "you're twelve years old. That is MUCH too young to fight in battle."

"But you're only sixteen. That's a four year difference," I counter. "It's not much. Besides, I don't care. I'm staying and you're not going to stop me." I cross my arms for good measure.

"Peter, they need us. All _five _of us," Lucy says softly. "I have a feeling the Witch will stop at nothing to break us apart."

"And that's just what she wants," I try to convince my older friend. "To send us back would be ruining what we just accomplished. Think of the prophecy."

"Why don't _you _think, Henri!" argues Peter frustratedly. "You were taken by wolves, Lucy almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay."

Edmund's voice joins into the conversation, surprising me immensely. He continues.

"Henri and I have seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy squeezes Ed's hand and I have to grin.

"He's right, Pete," Susan says.

We glance hopefully at Peter. He sighs, then nods.

"Well I guess that's settled then," Susan says, stading and grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" I inquire.

"To get in some practice," she replies, hurrying off to the archery range. Lucy follows.

"Maybe I'll go learn how to use this sword after breakfast," I think aloud.

"I'll go with you," says Peter. "I'd rather not get skewered in battle."

"Maybe I could come along?" wonders Edmund quietly.

"Of course, Ed!" says Peter happily, giving his younger brother's arm a pat. Edmund winces in pain. The Witch or her evil dwarf must have hit him there.

"Ow," he squeaks.

"Oh, sorry, old chap," Peter apologizes. I laugh.

It's nice to be back with them again.

* * *

**Review!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**P.S. If you like the Hunger Games fanfics, please read my SYOT The 1****st**** Annual Hunger Games. The SYOT may be closed, but the alliance voting will start after all the Reapings are posted. And read my other story Bring Me Back to Life: the Story of the 66****th**** Hunger Games. (:**


	14. Trouble Stirs

**Hello, all! Nice to have you back reading The Five Children! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been focusing on my 1****st**** Annual Hunger Games fanfic (which you should definitely check out).**

**And 29 reivews?! You guys are amazing! Thanks for liking this story so much! (:**

**Remember to read my other fanfics and REIVEW THIS STORY! Let's see if we can get 32 reviews!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own copyrights to the Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Trouble Stirs

Edmund's POV

Being Henri's friend isn't as horrid and nightmarish as I thought it might be. It's actually nice to finally get along. And it's only been, what, about an hour?

"Where are the training grounds?" Peter asks of a passing Faun. I have to roll my eyes. Even after I've gotten better, I still think my brother is a bit wishy-washy.

"Just over there, by the Stone Table," the creature answers.

Peter thanks the Faun and we exit camp. Henri leads the way to the grounds. She and Peter talk the entire way. I trail behind quietly, not wanting to say much.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," bows a chestnut Centaur when we step into the training circle.

"Good morning," Henri and Peter greet cheerily.

"I assume you're here to train," says the Centaur. "Aslan told me you'd probably be stopping by."

"We thought we'd better learn to swordfight as a war is coming," Peter tells him.

"That would most likely be best if you're all fighting. Are you, Your Highness?" asks the Centaur, pointing to Henri.

"Of course," Henri says, looking somewhat confused on why a girl would not be fighting.

"As you wish, Your Majesties," the Centaur bows skeptically. "But before you use a real blade, we will start with wood."

"We're going to fight with sticks?" I wonder aloud.

"No, sire, we're using wooden swords so if you get hit, you might get a small bruise, not a wound," laughs the Centaur.

The Centaur, Hurricane, teaches us basic stances and movements, to block strikes and parry. But to my frustration, Henri seems to excel in swordplay.

"Have you done this before?" Hurricane asks of her.

"I did fencing when I was in England, so I guess so," she replies. She even gets good enough to twirl my sword right out of my hand.

"Ha, you just were beaten by a girl," mocks Henri.

"We haven't picked up real swords yet, remember?" I remind her.

"Ooh, gotten bolder now, have we?" she jokes, her wooden sword still pointed at me.

"Nope," I grin. "You've just gotten softer."

Her eyes narrow. I've awakened a monster.

"I'll have you know that I am now Lady Henri Darkhunter, Knight of Narnia, so I suggest you don't insult me."

I back up a bit and gulp. When did _that _happen?

"Rematch, Hurricane?" she calls.

"As you wish, Lady Henri," Hurricane says.

Henri picks up my sword and tosses it to me, readying herself for another battle.

"Begin!" bellows Hurricane. And she charges.

* * *

Peter's POV

It's very comical to watch Edmund fight Henri. She attacks with such force, I do believe Ed is a bit shocked.

"She's quite a fierce queen, isn't she, sire?" Hurricane chuckles. I nod.

"She is around Ed," I laugh. "She can be one of the nicest girls I know. But she is tough."

We watch as Henri strikes Ed's sword up in midair and kicks him in the stomach at the same time. I wince as Ed stumbles and bounces back to parry her swings.

"Do you think we should stop them?" asks the Centaur.

"They'll be fine as long as they don't resort to fists instead of swords," I say.

"Fists?"

"As in punching."

Hurricane looks at me with a perplexed expression.

"Never mind," I say.

They continue fighting until Henri has Ed pinned to the ground, her foot on his chest and the two swords in her hands.

"Bravo, Your Majesties, bravo!" cheers Hurricane. Henri drops Ed's sword and runs over excitedly.

"How was that?"she says breathlessly.

"Excellent, Your Highness," Hurricane compliments. "You have the makings of a brilliant swordsman-I mean, swordswoman."

"She beat me," grumps Edmund. "_Twice."_

"Look at the bright side, Ed," I tell him. "At least it was in swordplay and not cricket."

"Oh, shut it," he says, smiling a bit.

* * *

We're at Aslan's camp for about a week, learning fighting skills and enjoying the summer.

It is midday and Henri, Ed, and I are on horses, training to fight while riding. We've all graduated to real blades and Hurricane has had us use the swords Father Christmas gave us. Edmund has been using a sword Hurricane gave him and seems to like it.

Henri's on a dapple-gray horse, Edmund on a chocolate brown, and as for me...I'm riding an ivory unicorn. Yes, a unicorn. Ed and Henri won't stop bothering me about it.

Henri challenges us to a race to see who can reach the archery range first.

"I've beaten you both!" yells Henri, turning her horse around.

"Hey! Edmund!" I look to see Mr. Beaver scurrying frantically towards Ed on his horse. This scares his horse and it rears up.

"Whoa, horsie!" shouts my brother as the horse goes back down.

"My name is Phillip," it says.

"S-sorry," he replies. Before Henri and I can laugh, Mr. Beaver speaks again.

"The Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!"

My face falls. "Get on."

Mr. Beaver hops up onto my unicorn and we all take off towards the main camp.

This may not end well.

* * *

Henri's POV

We rush through the crowd of Narnians, trying to get to the middle. They politely let us past to the middle.

We reach Susan and Lucy just as the Witch comes into sight, the air getting colder and colder as she approaches. She's on black throne that's carried by four Cyclopes. Her favorite dwarf walks a yard or two ahead, announcing her arrival.

"The queen! The queen of Narnia! Make way for the queen!"

_She's no queen, _I think bitterly. I put a hand on my sword and grip it tightly. Lucy looks over at me with worry and I return the look, trying to be brave. Her eyes brighten and she stands up straighter.

The Witch is set down in front the Lion. There is complete silence as she takes one step forward, a chill settling over the crowd. "There are two traitors in your midst, Aslan."

A murmur breaks out among the Narnians. _Me, _a _traitor? _I was captured by her wolves. I would never betray my friends!

I look over at Aslan questioningly and he nods slightly.

"One is not a traitor," he states, "she was captured against her will by you. As for the other, in his defense, his offense was not against you."

"Yes, the Daughter of Eve is not one, but the Son of Adam is still not free," the Witch says crossly. "But have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan snarls, warmth returning to the air. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written."

The Witch looks a bit frightened but continues. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

The Narnians draw their swords in defense of their new king.

"Try and take him then," Peter challenges, drawing his sword. I step forward with him and do the same.

_If the Witch gets anywhere near Ed I will slice her to ribbons, _I think angrily. _NO ONE threatens him. EVER._

The Witch looks over at us with an amused smirk. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my rights, little king and queen?"

"You may think we are small, but you dare try to take him, you will find we are _not _little," I growl. The Narnians agree by cheering a bit and the Witch looks taken aback at my comment.

"Peace, Henri," says Aslan.

I step back and lower my sword, but I do not put it away. Edmund glances over at me, but I continue to watch the conversation between the enemy and the Lion.

"Aslan knows that if I do not get blood as the law demands," she turns to face the crowd. "all of Narnia will perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table!" She points menacingly at Edmund. "As is tradition."

I gasp and Ed looks down at his feet, eyes shining in fear and terror. I frown and look back up at the Witch and Aslan.

"You dare not refuse me," she says, lowering her arm.

"Enough," says the Great Lion. "I will talk with you alone."

The Witch strolls after Aslan as they start up the rocky hill. We all watch with wary minds as the two disappear over the crest of the slope.

"Thank you," chokes Edmund quietly. I put a hand on his.

"Don't," I say. "Don't say thanks."

"Why?"

"Because a friend defends her friend, no questions asked, no thanks given. That's what friends do."

He nods and I remove my hand.

"Aslan will put things right," Lucy assures us.

"He will," Susan agrees.

"But for now we wait," Peter says, sitting down on the grass. We follow his example and sit.

We say no more, awaiting the verdict. Lucy begins to make a flower chain from small buttercups growing around us. Edmund and I pick anxiously at the grass the older two stare off into the distance at the hill.

I will not let Edmund die, not after all we've been through. He was almost killed before and he's certainly not going to get killed now that he's with me. I swear, if that bloody Witch gets anywhere near Ed, she's getting a good sock in the mouth, Henri-style.

It's been an hour and a half and the Witch and Aslan still aren't back. Suddenly, Peter stands. I look up to see the Witch striding down the hill, her ice crown melted even more than before her chat with the Great Lion. Aslan appears at the top of the hill. Ed, Lucy, and I stand with the rest of the Narnians.

It takes about a minute before they reach the final decline.

As the Witch passes, she gives a cold glare and goes back to her throne.

Aslan reaches the place he was standing before and stops. His golden head is bowed, as if struggling with the news. I inhale sharply as he speaks.

"She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The Narnians behind us cheer and the five of us explode. Ed pulls me into a hug, surprising me. He lets me go and Lucy jumps into his arms. Peter pats his brother's shoulder and Susan gives him a hug as well. The Beavers jump up and down excitedly.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Everyone goes silent at the sound of the Witch's icy, clipped words that spread another chill. Aslan roars fiercely as a response, sending the summer heat back into the air. The Witch sits quickly back in her ebony throne and is carried away by the Cyclopes, the dwarf running after in a flurry.

Peter, Edmund, and Susan begin celebrating. I start to cheer and whoop, but I notice Lucy staring at Aslan. The Great Lion's beautiful head is looking at the ground. His large yellow eyes flicker to us warily, then he walks into his tent.

Snufflefinder tugs at my arm excitedly. I turn back to talk to him and Rustkin. Then I'm lost in the moment.

* * *

I wake in the early morning. I rub my eyes and look around.

There's an intruder!

I jump out of bed and draw my sword, pointing it at the person. I realize that it's a Drayad and lower my blade.

"Be still, my Queen. I bring you grave news from your friends Lucy and Susan. Aslan is dead."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

**REVIEW! (:**


	15. The Battle of Beruna

**So the Battle of Beruna starts this chapter! Excitement! :D Most of the chapter will be the war, but we'll see what Lucy and Susan are up to. This chapter is pretty long so enjoy!**

**Thanks to all of those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are pretty awesome, just sayin'. **

**REIVEW!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle of Beruna

Edmund's POV

I lay there in bed absolutely appalled at the news that's just been given. Aslan is dead.

Peter looks at me once with an expression I can only read as fear. It's not an emotion I often see etched onto my brother's features. But his eyes also read astonishment and realization.

"Do you think Henri knows?" I wonder.

"We should tell her if she doesn't," he replied grimly.

I hop out of bed, my mind racing with thoughts about how the war with the Witch will end. It's almost as if she's already won.

We rush out the tent the same time Henri scrambles out of hers. She wears a nightgown, is barefoot, and holds a sword; a strange and almost comical outfit. But on her face is a scowl, a deep and frustrated look that I've never seen before.

"So you've heard," Peter says.

"I wish I'd heard wrong," she says. "What will we do now? The battle is supposed to start today or tomorrow and Aslan was going to be in command."

"We're just going to have to figure something out," my brother says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Do you think Hurricane could help us with weapons and such?" I suggest.

"Possibly," Peter says. "We'll have to arrange the soldiers in formation, but I have no idea how to do that."

"Maybe we should get dressed before we do anything else," Henri says, noticing her sword clamped in her fist.

Peter and I laugh as she rolls her eyes. We go back into our tent and dress in our normal clothes. Henri joins us as we trudge unhappily to the army headquarters, AKA: in front of Aslan's tent. A map of Narnia is set out on a table in front of the entrance into the tent.

Peter goes in to check if the information given by the Dryad is valid. I know it is, and so do Henri and I.

Hurricane waits with us outside the tent with us.

Peter comes out even more upset than before. "I was hoping Lucy and Susan were wrong, but they're not. He's gone."

My older, somewhat wishy-washy brother rests his fists on the table. Nobody speaks. The air is heavy with grief. It's almost as if we're stuck in a thunder cloud before the rain lets out.

What are we supposed to do now? With Aslan gone, the only person who's technically able to be in command is—Peter. I realize this is why we're here in Narnia. To be leaders.

"Then you'll have to lead us," I say. Peter looks up in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting it.

Henri nods. "Pete, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"But I can't!" he protests.

"Aslan believed you could," I say. "And so do I."

"I do too, Pete. You kept us all together," Henri agrees. "You can do this."

Peter laughs darkly. "Oh, yes, I've kept us all together alright. Henri, if you haven't noticed, I got you captured by wolves. And I certainly didn't keep a good enough eye on Ed!"

"She means that you got Lucy and Susan here safely and that's all that matters," I chime in, trying to convince my brother that he's good enough to lead the army.

"You're going to lose soldiers along the way, no matter how hard you try not to. If you don't lose all and win, it's okay. We were the lost soldiers," she says, pointing to herself and to me. "But we came back all because of Aslan."

"Aslan is _dead, _Henri!" cries Peter. "There's no way that he'd want me in charge."

"Yes, he would," I exasperate.

"Peter did you ever think you'd hear Edmund sticking up for you? You must know you're in the wrong when even _he _sees what's best," says Henri quietly.

"The army is ready to move out, Your Majesty, and the enemy's soldiers are on their way. What are your orders?" Hurricane asks.

My brother looks over at me one last time as if to wonder _should I really be doing this? _I nod once and he turns back to Hurricane. "We should do everything in our power to spare the soldiers for as long as we can. We do what the Witch won't expect."

I smile at Henri who grins back and we high-five quickly.

"What was that?"

We glance over at Peter and Hurricane who both look perplexed.

"What was what?" Henri questions innocently. Peter narrows his eyes at us suspiciously, then shakes his head and starts explaining his strategy to the Centaur.

"The first thing we should do is try to eliminate those on the front lines. They might be the strongest…"

* * *

Henri's POV

I refuse to stay at camp. I _must _fight! I told Peter that if Edmund is allowed to go, so am I.

Then the armory master tries to put me in a chain mail DRESS. I blatantly refuse and am given an average set of chain mail and a helmet.

Now Peter, Ed, and I lead the marching, neatly arranged army. Hurricane gives me a ride and Ed is on his horse Phillip. Peter, to his slight embarrassment, is on the white unicorn again. I can't help but chuckle at the sight of a sixteen-year-old boy atop a magical unicorn.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Henri," he snaps, making me and Edmund laugh harder.

It takes two hours to reach the Plains of Beruna, the agreed upon battleground for the war. Much to my disapproval, I get stuck on the cliffs overlooking the main ground with Ed, Mr. Beaver, and Snufflefinder. The archers stand behind us.

"I wish I was down there and not up here," I complain.

"I know, but Peter said—" starts Ed.

"Peter's not king yet," I say. "And since when do you listen to your brother?"

"Okay, that's true," he agrees.

All we can do is wait for the Witches army.

I am the first to see them on the horizon. They come in many numbers, all the animals mixed up in no apparent formation. It's almost as if the Witch doesn't care where they stand. As if she knows she'll already come out the victor. I frown. She will not win today.

"There's so many," I comment.

"Don't worry, my Queen," Snufflefinder says, "Aslan may be gone physically, but he's still with us. We can beat them."

I nod, knowing exactly what he means.

"Um…what?" Ed wonders with a confused look.

"Never mind," I sigh. He may be a better person, he _still _doesn't _think!_

The head Gryffin soars overhead and alights on the small ledge next to Peter and Hurricane.

The Witch's army's horn blows and a Minotaur roars. The enemy starts toward us. The battle has begun.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I can scarcely believe my eyes!

"We thought you were dead!" I say.

"We saw the knife and the Witch!" Susan tells the Great Lion.

"If only the Witch truly knew the meaning of the Deep Magic. Yet there is a Deeper Magic she had no knowledge of. She would have read that when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would be turned backwards," he replies.

We walk around the broken Table and down the steps of the platform.

"Lucy and I sent news that you were dead," Susan explains. "Peter, Edmund, and Henri will have already gone to war."

I whip out my dagger, knowing I may have to face the Witch and her army. "We have to help them!"

The Lion chuckles. "We will, young one, just not in the way you would expect." He lies down on the grass. "You both may climb onto my back. We have a long journey to make and must arrive at our destination quickly if we are to assist Peter, Edmund, and Henri in battle."

Susan and I smile at each other and do as we're told. I've wanted to ride the Great Lion for a long time! It's like riding a horse, only the horse is stronger, faster, and shorter.

"I feel a roar coming on!" he warns cheerfully. "You both may want to cover your ears."

His roar echoes through Narnia, bouncing off hills and weaving through flowing streams.

Aslan is alive.

* * *

Peter's POV

I look to the skies and see the Griffins following Stage 1 of the strategy. The Witch's army runs toward us with a ferocity that rattles my whole being more than an incoming bomb.

Rocks fall thick and fast, like rain on a stormy winter day. The boulders and stones crush many of the front-line soldiers. The attack continues for a minute until I can't stand waiting any longer.

With my stomach churning and hands trembling, I look to Hurricane. "Are you with me?"

"'Til the death," he replies.

I nod, draw my sword, and raise it high. It's not only my duty to lead these people into battle, but to rally them as well.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" I shout triumphantly. The Narnians echo my cheer and yell battle cries of their own.

My unicorn gallops forward, Hurricane right beside me and the large cats and Centaurs behind. I spot Moonbeam, Henri's tiger friend, out of the corner of my eye.

The world seems to slow as the Witch's army meets the Narnian's. I slam my helmet down over my face and swing my sword a werewolf. It falls as if in treacle pudding; that is, slowly.

Then the earth speeds up and I'm in the midst of a crazy battle. My blade flies in all directions, taking down Minotaurs, Ogres, Wolves, and any other creature sworn in allegiance to the Witch.

Hurricane struggles to stay close by as the enemy over takes us. There are spots of red battle armor of Narnia littered throughout the crowd of soldiers.

I fight and fight, swinging my sword and trying to take down as many as I can.

It seems to last for hours before there is a gap between our two armies. I hear a bird whistle and a fiery phoenix soars across the empty space, creating a flaming barrier between us. I can see the Witch through the fire. I lift my helmet to wait. I almost smirk, seeing the other part of the army cannot get through.

Then the Witch raises her wand and the fire is blasted out, a wave of cold washing over me.

My mind panics for a moment, then I remember the backup plan.

"Fall back!" I yell. "Draw them to the rocks!"

A horn blows and the Narnians turn. I wait until all have passed before I follow on my unicorn.

I glance up to see Edmund lower his sword and the arrows whiz over my head towards the enemy.

Then the unicorn stumbles and flips. I am thrown off before I can yell in surprise. I am thrown to the ground.

My eyes are full of multicolored spots and I can't breathe. The voices of all those shouting are nothing but white noise in the back of my mind. It's all blurry. Did my lungs come out of my chest? It feels like it.

My unicorn has an arrow in its hide and I feel on my head for my helmet, but it's gone. Warm blood slides down my face from a cut I think is next to my eye.

Then I look up at the world and realize what's happening. The Witch's army is coming right at me.

* * *

Henri's POV

The two armies meet and I grip my sword more tightly. How I want to help Peter!

"Impatient?" asks Mr. Beaver.

"Just a bit," I say. "I don't like standing here and doing nothing."

All we can do is watch. It kills me to see the foul creatures of the Witch's army bring down our soldiers.

My hands grow clammy, but the rest of me gets warm. It's not exactly cold in this armor.

It's an hour or two before we have to do anything. The archers behind us are growing restless.

I gasp as I spot the gap between the Witch's army and our own. I raise my sword for the She-Centaur up front, a signal all archers know is just for her.

"Wait, I thought _I _was doing this one!" complains Edmund.

"Too bad," I say. "FIRE!"

The She-Centaur shoots. The fiery arrow bursts into sparks, creating a beautiful flaming phoenix. The fire-bird soars across the sky and down to the battlefield, setting the dry grass between us and the Witch on fire.

"YES!" shouts Mr. Beaver. He high fives Snufflefinder energetically. I smile as it seems that the fire barrier seems to be holding off the enemy effectively.

WHOOSH!

The fire is extinguished by a blue icy blast of the Witch's wand. My heart falls as the temperature of the air drops. The Witch is coming closer.

Thankfully, we have a back up plan. I just hope it works.

I grit my teeth as the final horn sounds, telling those in the rocks to come help defend the others.

"Crud," I spit as we scramble down the rocks.

"Come on, that's us," urges Snufflefinder.

We stop on a lower cliff and the archers reorganize themselves. I start to raise my sword, but Ed jabs me in the ribs.

"Wait a second, Henri," he says, "you got to signal the phoenix. It's my turn."

"Come on, Ed, just let me—"

"No, you can't do this—"

We continue to bicker until Mr. Beaver makes us stop. "Oi! Would you two shut it? We're in the middle of a war, here! Edmund, you do this one."

Ed smirks smugly and sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and do the same.

"Prat," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" he wonders.

"Oh, nothing," I say innocently.

He raises his sword slowly and wordlessly, silently signaling the archers to string and arrow. He waits until all the Narnians are out of shooting range and quickly lowers his sword. Arrows fly soundlessly over Peter's head and into the enemy.

We all scurry down to help with the battle.

Finally, I get to join in the action!

But I stop running as I see Peter's unicorn struck with an arrow. He is thrown off, his helmet flying off his head and him landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"PETER!" Edmund cries.

Narnians rush past us as we see my older friend struggle to get back on his feet.

Another horn blows as Hurricane the Centaur is turned into stone by the Witch herself. The sight of this makes my stomach bubble and churn. It's time for us to join the fight.

Edmund and I charge down together into the fighting. A werewolf jumps out in front of me and I immediately stab it. It crumples, whimpering almost inaudibly.

This time, I don't feel horrid for killing. This is not a human, this is an enemy that threatens me, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter, and all of the Narnians loyal to Aslan. I do not care that it is hurt. Maybe I should, but I don't. This is battle. This is war.

Suddenly, the creature bounds onto Edmund and I scream my friend's name. I tackle it and roll to my feet. I slash at it until I know it's dead. I turn to see Ed fighting a Minotaur and another enemy obstructs my view.

I fight and fight, adrenaline rushing through me. I keep Edmund in my sight at all times.

What Peter said to me before the battle rattles my brain.

_"Whatever you do, stick together," he ordered. "You know how Edmund sometimes gets too confident or full of himself and then falls at just the wrong time. Promise me you'll make sure he's alright."_

_ "I promise, Pete," I said._

_ "And don't let Ed wander off by himself. He tends to do that a lot."_

_ I laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen."_

A loud crunch pulls me out of that trance. I glance around, searching for Ed.

I run past fallen Fauns and Hags. I see Snufflefinder wrestling with a Black Dwarf and Rustkin swordfighting a small Hobgoblin almost identical to the one I killed outside camp.

I spot the Witch turning those around her into stone. My heart stops out of pure terror and I run the other way. I fight a few enemies along the way back. I even end up taking down an ogre near Edmund and Peter.

"Edmund! Henri! Get out of here!" he yells amidst the chaos. "There's too many!"

"I am not leaving!" I protest.

"Yes, you are! Find the girls and get them home!" Peter calls, starting another duel with a Minotaur.

Mr. Beaver materializes next to us, grabs us both and an arm, and starts to pull me and Ed up the hill. "You heard him, let's go!"

"No! Let me stay!" I say.

"But Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver replies.

"Peter's not king yet!" Ed says, sprinting off. I take one look at where he's headed and rush after him. He's going to the Witch.

CLANG!

My feet trip over something and land flat on my back, sword still firmly in my hand, but helmet off. My blonde braid smacks me in the face as I fall. There is an enormus pressure on my chest and I squeak in pain.

"Well, well," booms an oily voice, "it's a puny Daughter of Eve."

A grimy ogre's foot is on my chest. I raise my sword menacingly.

"Get off of me!" I command in a loud voice.

The creature just laughs and puts pressure on my chest. I hear a few snaps and my chest suddenly feels like a roaring fire has been set inside. I scream.

My vision becomes blurry and multicolored spots dance around my eyes. I can barely breathe. I take shaky, shallow breaths. The pain is building the more the ogre presses.

I groggily realize I've got a sword in my hand. I stab his leg and he bellows. I painfully roll out from under his foot.

I stand, struggling to keep upright. Then I thrust my sword into the ogre and he falls.

I can barely run, much less walk, but I quickly run in the direction Edmund went.

I hear a loud wave of energy disperse as Edmund breaks the Witch's wand. All I can do is stand and watch on a small ledge.

Ed's sword goes up and the Witch's blade digs deep into his belly.

"EDMUND!" I screech and he collapses onto the ground. The Witch starts to move on, but I jump down from the ledge to stop her.

She just killed my friend and I'm going to kill her. I am so furious, my blood must be boiling in my veins. My mind is blank except for one word: _destroy, destroy, destroy..._

I yell and begin to battle her. Somehow I must muster the strength from my anger.

The Witch strikes down at my stomach, but I block and kick her. She stumbles back, but I follow and swing my sword. She looks shocked, fire burning bright in her icy eyes.

The Witch hits me with the butt of her sword where I heard most of the snaps in my chest.

"AH!" I gasp. My chest is splitting. I can feel it. The fire is burning me alive.

I fall to my knees, sword out of my hand, eyes squeezed shut.

"Pathetic girl," I hear her spit. I open my eyes to see a blade coming towards me. I slices into my side, blood immediately starting to flow as soon as it's removed. I scream and scream as the pain spreads. I squirm and shout in agony. This wound makes my chest pain feel like a measly paper cut.

I see the red of my blood in the green and yellow grass and the whold world goes black. I must be dead.

* * *

**REVIEW! (: **


	16. Defeating the Ice

**Welcome back to The Five Children! I'm posting a day early, I know. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had some crazy stuff going on and I have other fanfics to update.**

**So I'm not going to waste any time. Onward with the story! We only have about three or four chapters left!**

**Sing Out!**

**SW (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to any part of C.S. Lewis' **_**The Chronicles of Narnia.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Defeating the Ice

Peter's POV

I watch in agony as my younger friend and brother are stabbed by the White Witch.

"NO!" I shout. First she scares Edmund and Henri to death, then she threatens to kill Ed, and now she _actually killed them? _But they're not dead yet! At least I hope they are not dead…

Raging with anger, I take down a werewolf with one swing and run to the Witch.

Henri might die. Edmund might die. The Witch will die. Aslan will be avenged.

I strike against her two bloodstained swords, yelling in fury and disbelief. With every swing of my sword, I hear the names of the two fallen soldiers.

_Edmund, Henri, Edmund, Henri, Edmund, Henri, Ed—_

"ROOOAAARR!"

The Witch and I freeze and turn to look at the source of the noise. On top of the cliff stands the greatest lion that ever lived and is now living once more. Aslan.

"Impossible," mutters the White Witch. I almost grin. Aslan is alive!

But the Witch catches me off guard and sweeps my feet out from under me. She kicks me sword to the side and quickly sticks one of her own swords into my upper arm to prevent me from grabbing my weapon. I cry out in pain as she holds the second blade to my chest.

I struggle for a moment as she raises it a bit higher.

I guess this is how I'll die. I'm sorry, Edmund. I'm sorry, Lucy and Susan. I'm sorry, Henri. I can't save any of you now.

Then my eyes widen and I lie still as Aslan leaps onto the Witch. I pull the sword out of my arm, chuck it to the side, and grab my blade. I stand and watch as Aslan finishes the White Witch.

Narnians race past me, the red and gold uniforms just a big blur.

Aslan strides over and faces me. "It is finished."

The air is suddenly warmer than ever and relief washes over me. The White Witch is dead. We don't have to worry about her filthy face ever again.

"Peter!" a girl's voice calls. I whip around to see Lucy and Susan running down the hill. They hug me tightly.

Susan glances over at Aslan and the dead Witch. "Where's Henri and Edmund?"

Shoot, I knew I forgot something!

* * *

Edmund's POV

I can barely breathe. My chest aches and the wound burns like mad. It's like a fire has caught in my lungs and the smoke curls up out of my mouth as I try to breathe. I gasp for air as my lungs collapse once more. The fire must be burning hotter than before.

I start to drift up off the ground and I grasp the dry summer grass with one hand to keep myself down. The effort shoots searing pains into my stomach wound. I whimper in agony.

Then I hear a loud shout and a cry that sounded like it came from a dwarf nearby. Then I hear a murmuring and my helmet slides off my head.

I panic a bit, hyperventilating as the wound seems to grow in size. I can only yelp in pain.

Then a warm, sweet drop of water slides down my throat. It warms my throat and cools the pain in my stomach until it's all gone.

My head isn't as foggy, but my throat feels a bit ticklish. I try to say something, but end up coughing slightly.

Then I open my eyes. Lucy, Susan, and Peter sit around me, eyes full of un-released tears and hope. I sit up questioningly at them and Peter hugs me.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" he laughs. Lucy, Susan, and I laugh along with him.

"Hey, wait a second," Lucy says, "Peter, where's Henri?"

"Oh, bloody—" Peter starts. He gets up quickly, armor clanking. We rush after him.

Oh, golly, this can't be good.

My older brother kneels beside a fallen figure and calls to Lucy. "Quickly, Lu!"

I run over before Lu to see who the person might be. And the worst possible situation has just come true. It's Henri. And she's hurt badly.

My eyes widen as I yell to my younger sister. "Come on, Lu!"

Henri's side is covered in blood. Her chest moves ever so slightly, indicating she's still alive, but only just. Was this what I looked like before Lucy healed me?

Susan squeaks at the sight of her friend's wound and my heart drops into my stomach.

My breathing becomes more shallow as Lucy tips one tiny drop of red healing cordial into Henri's mouth.

I inhale sharply as the blood on her armor flows back into the wound. Then then the wound closes and my heartbeat accelerates. Her face fades back to a pinkish pale as we wait to see what will happen.

I look at my siblings to see their reaction. Lucy and Susan are both teary and Peter's face is beet red in worry. I bet mine's the same way.

Her eyes flutter and she starts breathing normally. She blinks rapidly and sits up.

"Did I miss something?" she asks. "Wait, wasn't I just—and you were…"

Henri points at me as if realizing that I'm okay now. "Where's that Witch? I'll pulverize her, I will! I—"

She is cut off by Susan who gives her a giant hug. We all join in and laugh at Henri, who's still talking about the Witch.

"Seriously, Peter, where did she go? I've got to get my revenge!"

"She's dead, dear one."

That voice stops us all and we all stand. It's Aslan. Wait—Aslan? Wasn't he dead?

"What? How did you—weren't you—what? Why and how and—what?" I stammer.

I can't believe it! He's alive!

"Is the war over, Aslan?" Lucy inquires.

"Yes, it is done with, although it will not be forgotten. The Witch is gone and most of her followers have been destroyed. However, many of our own men are either wounded or have turned to stone."

Lucy takes one look at her cordial and stands. She hurries to a fallen Narnian and heals them. Then without looking to see if he'll be okay, she goes to another. Now I feel really useless! But I've done my bit to save Narnia, right?

* * *

Henri's POV

After the Battle of Beruna (cleverly named by Lucy), Aslan accompanies us to the forlorn Cair Paravel. I'm not sure what to think of it, to be quite honest. I mean, I'm going to be _living here, _in a CASTLE. That's bonkers to me, especially because I used to live in a townhouse in London. I wonder if the queen of England feels this special when she crosses the threshold of her own palace.

But it's been exactly one week since the battle and my mind is still a bit jumbled. The past few days have been a bit of a blur. We've been getting ready for the coronation that takes place this very afternoon. My excitement for the coronation has nearly popped the roof off my favorite tower.

I stare out towards the sea. Aslan hasn't told us who is getting control of what land yet, but I dearly hope I get the ocean.

I sigh and gaze down at the beach. How I long to be out there at this moment; looking for seashells and searching the large rocks for tide pools filled with wondrous creatures.

I think of all the things I must do today to become a queen of Narnia. I have to get dressed for the coronation, go to the coronation, get crowned, attend a banquet that will probably last for the whole night, another banquet the next day that will go on for two more days, and _then_ I can go to the beach. Maybe I'll drag Lucy and Edmund along if I sneak out tonight.

I shudder suddenly. Bloody nerves have gotten the best of me, and they really shouldn't be. I'm twelve years old, but that doesn't mean I'm a weakling.

"Henri?"

I turn my head to find Susan standing in the doorway. She's not yet wearing her coronation dress, just a light pink cotton gown, very similar to my crimson one I have on. The older girl smiles at me.

"Hello," she greets. She comes over and sits across from me on the window seat. "Are you nervous about today?"

"No, not really," I lie.

I clench my teeth to keep my jaw from shaking. I've never been this anxious before…

"You are, aren't you?" Susan asks slyly.

I shake my head no and she raises and eyebrow at me.

"You read me like a book, Su. Well, yes, of course I'm nervous," I reply. "It's a bit frightening. At least you and Peter have an idea of how to run a country. I'm only twelve! I can't—I don't know if…"

"You don't know if what?"

"If I can do this."

"You can. I promise you, you can. Besides, Peter and I really don't have any idea what we're going to be doing, either. And Aslan will help us, remember?" encourages Susan.

I sigh. "Thanks. I think I feel a bit better."

She smiles. "Come on, it's time to get ready."

I let out a huff of air frustratedly. "Do I have to wear a stuffy gown?"

"I don't think it'll be too stuffy, Henri," Susan giggles.

"Okay then, let's go," I say.

We exit the tower and depart to our rooms.

Drayads are already present and have my whole outfit already laid out on the bed. I am put into a pure white coronation gown with purple accents and a long purple and white cape. The Drayads braid my hair with the tiny white flowers and pin the braid up on my head. I don't know if I look like a queen or not, but I guess I look alright. At least this dress isn't too poofy.

I walk down from my quarters to the entrance hall to the throne room.

It's a brilliantly sunny day and the air is warm. Thankfully, I don't have any little dodgy collar or white lace and wool sleeves or something.

The Pevensies are already outside the throne room when I arrive. They all smile when they see me.

Aslan stands in front of us regally, looking more like a king of Narnia than ever.

"My new kings and queens, I am very proud of you. Do not ever be afraid of anything that crosses your paths, for I am always with you. I will never leave you or forsake you. Always will I be watching over you," says the Great Lion. "Trust in me, and once you are asleep forever, you will be allowed into my own land. And now it is time for you to fulfill the prophecies."

"Wait a minute, wasn't there just one prophecy?" Edmund asks.

Aslan chuckles. "No, Son of Adam, there were, in fact, two. The first being that you five would rule Narnia, and the other was between you and Henri."

My cheeks redden a bit at the thought of that night when I turned to talk to Ed about being friends and finding nothing there.

"It's true," I speak up. "There was one about one king and one queen being sworn enemies, then slowly, through a great troubles and battle, would become firm friends."

"And has it come true?" Aslan wonders.

Ed and I glance at each other once and nod.

"Yes, Aslan, it has come true," Edmund confirms.

Aslan just nods in approval. Then he addresses all of us. "Get in order, my children. The coronation will now begin."

I take my place between Edmund and Peter.

"Nice dress, Henri," Peter compliments.

"Thanks," I say, giving his outfit a once-over. I smirk. "Nice tights."

"Shut up," Peter laughs.

"Oh, I didn't realize you and Ed were wearing tights," Lucy giggles.

"They suit you both quite well," Susan says with a clever smile.

Then the sound of trumpets fills the room and we begin to walk slowly forward, starting our procession into the throne room.

The room amazes me. It has lofty ceilings and lovely stained glass windows. And down below, before the steps leading up to the thrones, stand many Narnians. It seems most of them are soldiers from the Battle of Beruna. They are all in their armor.

I spot my animal friends, the ones who rescued me from the White Witch's wolves. The Squirrels all wave madly as we pass.

The Pevensies and I mount the small platform and go and stand in front of our thrones. Each of us has a different colored cushion, which is actually very clever. I am positioned between Edmund and Peter.

Aslan turns toward the Narnians. Then Mr. and Mrs. Beaver appear carrying two velvet cushions with the three tiaras and two crowns we are to wear as monarchs. Mrs. Beaver carries the tiaras. It is hard to get a good look at them from here.

Butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach as Mr. Tumnus places Lucy's crown on her dark, now curly head. The crown is made of what looks to be daisies, but is actually silver and gold. It is lovely.

"To the Gleaming Eastern Sea," announces Aslan, "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy face lights up at her title and at the region in which she will control.

_Dang it, _I think. _I wanted to rule the waters._

Then Mr. Tumnus grabs the silver crown I'm sure is meant for Edmund.

"To the Great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just."

Edmund bows slightly as the crown is put atop his head. He looks over at me and smiles as if to say _did you hear that? I got the woods!_

I smile and shake my head slightly, as if slightly annoyed with him. But I'm not. I'm happy for my new friend.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan smiles at the name as the Faun places a golden tiara of daffodils on her head.

I tremble for a moment, knowing that I am next. I look at my crown before Tumnus removes it from the velvet pillow in Mrs. Beaver's arms. It is platinum and looks to be made of lilies. I curtsy slightly.

"To the Graceful Central Winds, I present Queen Henri the Bright," Aslan declares.

I grin widely as the beautiful white crown settles in my blonde hair. I stand, feeling the weight of the precious metal weigh me down.

I can't believe this is really happening!

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent," Aslan proclaims.

Peter stands regally and we all sit in our thrones.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May you be blessed with wisdom and courage and may the stars rain down on the heavens. May your knowledge never falter and the people be grateful for your incredible ruling and generosity," Aslan shouts over a cheering crowd. "And now I present to you, Queen Lucy the Valiant, the Knife of Narnia; King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, Shield of Narnia; Queen Susan the Gentle, the Marksman Queen, the Queen of the Horn, the Bow of Narnia; Queen Henri the Bright, Duchess of the Cherry Tree, Countess of the Great Rivers, Lady Henri Darkhunter, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, the Sword of Narnia; and King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of the most Noble Order of the Lion, the Leader of Narnia!"

I am a queen of Narnia now and I do believe life just got loads better.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled and the ice has been defeated!" Aslan cries! He roars over the crowd and all of us, the Kings and Queens, can't help but feel like the luckiest people in all of Narnia.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! I loved coming up with Henri's queen name and all of her titles and such. What do you think of them? Post your comment in the reviews! Remember, one review=new chapter! (:**


	17. The New Kings and Queens

**Glad to see you back reading this fanfic! So this is the last full chapter of The Five Children. The next one I post will be the epilogue! AAAAHH! This story has been so awesome so far, and I want to thank all of you that have reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. It has meant so much to me.**

**Now the next story of this trilogy is called **_**The Five Monarchs. **_**I have already begun the process of planning the storyline and have written most of the first chapter. It is set in Prince Caspian and this time, it will be slight Ed/OC! (:**

**Please review! I haven't gotten many lately, just one in the past two weeks, so please please please review! I hate to beg, I would really like some more.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was quite busy!**

**And now, back to Narnia!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrights to C.S. Lewis's Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The New Kings and Queens

Lucy's POV

The banquet has been going on for almost four hours and I haven't seen Edmund or Henri for at least fifteen minutes. I can usually spot them easily, but I think they've slipped away. I'm not sure where Peter and Susan are, but I just saw Susan about ten minutes ago, so I'm positive they are still in this hall.

Then I realize that I haven't seen Aslan in quite a while as well, so I scan the crowd for his large figure.

A loud roar echoes from outside. I freeze. Everyone else continues on with their business as if they didn't hear it.

I run to the balcony outside that overlooks the beach. Aslan walks along the shore, large paws making lion-sized prints in the sand.

"He'll be back," a voice tells me.

I whip around to find Mr. Tumnus standing on a higher step. He comes and stands next to me.

"When?" I ask.

"In time," my Faun friend says. "One day he'll be here and the next he won't. After all, he's not a tame lion."

"No," I reply. Then I think of how he saved Edmund's life. "But he is good."

We look back to the beach and I gasp.

"Where did he go?" I exclaim.

"Back to his own land."

"I thought Narnia was his land," I say, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. "Didn't he create it himself?"

"Yes, Aslan did create Narnia, but he has his own realm in which only his most faithful followers may dwell at the end of their lives," Mr. Tumnus explains.

I think for a moment. "Do you think I'll get into Aslan's world?"

Mr. Tumnus just smiles. "With the path you're following, I have no doubt you'll be the first of all of your siblings and friends to enter, Lucy Pevensie."

* * *

Henri's POV

Many people have asked me about the Battle of Beruna, England, and the Pevensies today. But it's been barely four hours and I can't stand being in this banquet hall any longer. My dress gets heavier and heavier by the minute, and my crown has really started to make my head itch.

I hate this! I _must _get out of here! But I can't go alone...

I search the faces of Narnians until I spot the dark haired, freckled boy that is now my friend and co-ruler of Narnia. He stands with a flock of young Fauns, animatedly telling them a story. I roll my eyes at his exaggerated motions.

I stomp over to where Edmund and his fans stand and listen to the tall tale.

"And then, just as the healing cordial healed me, I knew that everything was going to be alright," he concludes.

The young Fauns give a shout of joy.

"Pardon me for interrupting—" I start.

"Can we hear another?" one Faun pleads.

"Please, King Edmund? Can we hear the tale of how you met the White Witch?"

"How about the time you betrayed the other king and queens?"

"Oh, please, King Edmund?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Queen Henri. Maybe another time," Edmund says politely.

The youngsters sigh and sadly clip-clop away.

"Oh, gosh, how can you stand to be so polite all the time?" exasperates Ed as he turns to me. He adjusts his crown in annoyance.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not polite all the time," I chuckle. "I was definitely not polite with you before we came here. You seem a bit overwhelmed."

"I must have told that story about twelve million times!" he groans.

"Well I was thinking I need to leave this stuffy banquet hall. I need to go to the sea. Want to come along? You seem to need the break," I suggest.

"Yes, please," Edmund says. "But won't this lot notice if we sneak away?"

He motions to all of the Narnians.

"They can spare a half-hour without us, Ed," I say. "Come on. This dress has gotten too heavy in this warm air!"

I glance over to a door off to the side of the hall, near the end of all the food tables.

"I think I see one over there," I say.

"Then let's go," he says. "Let's just hope this one leads outside."

We casually make our way over the lone door and open it. A cool breeze brushes my face.

"Excellent," I smile. We sneak out and quietly close the door.

The path leads us down several flights of stairs and through a garden I didn't even know existed. Finally, we reach the shoreline of Narnia.

I tread lightly on the soft sand. I take in a deep breath of salty sea air. Lovely.

"Why do you love the ocean so much, Henri?" Edmund asks as we sit on a small stone bench.

"Well, just look at it, Ed. It's so stunning and elegant, yet powerful and terrifying at the same time. The slightest wind might ruffle the surface, but down below, it carries itself for miles and miles. And inside these currents are fantastic creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some are large, some are small. Some are dangerous, some wouldn't even come out of if you swam away. Anything that magnificent can't help but amaze me. Besides that, my father was a sailor before he met my mum. Then when I was born, he joined the air force. So I guess the sea is just a part of me," I explain. "Don't you see why I love it so much?"

"I guess so," Edmund says. "So why were you so eager to leave the party again?"

"It was hot in there," I cover, shifting my feet in the sand nervously.

The other reason I wanted to leave? I'm still scared. I'll be running the central part of Narnia. Fortunately, it doesn't have nearly as many problems as the south (Telmarines, apparently) or as many violent creatures (Western Woods), but I'm twelve and I don't know what I'll be doing. How does declaring war work? Are we allowed to sign laws?

"That's not true," Edmund teases. "Someone making you nervous?"

"Just shut it for a moment, alright? I'm dealing with a serious issue," I snap.

"Explain it then," Ed suggests.

"But—you might poke fun at me," I counter.

"Oh, please," he scoffs. "I'm not going to make fun of you. And even if I did, I would probably end up with a bloody nose or black eye."

I nod. "You speak the truth."

"Just _tell _me," he probes.

I consider not saying anything, but the pressure inside me bursts through. "I won't make a good queen."

I turn away from Ed towards the ocean. He turns and stands beside me.

"I thought Su talked some sense into you, Henri," he says, sounding perplexed.

"Well it obviously didn't work," I say. "I—I'm scared, Ed. What if I do a terrible job? What if the Narnians hate my leadership?"

"They won't hate you," a deep voice encourages.

I turn to see Aslan standing behind us. I unexpectedly feel a bit guilty and I'm not sure why.

"A-Aslan," I stammer. "I didn't h-hear you coming."

"King Edmund, may I speak to Queen Henri for a moment?" says the Great Lion.

"Yes, sir," Edmund says, bowing slightly. He gives me a strange look and walks off down the shore. I watch him for a moment, then look back to Aslan.

"Henri, my child, you have lost faith in my promise," he tells me gently. "Have I not told you I will never leave you nor forsake you?"

"I am truly sorry, Aslan," I apologize softly. I fiddle with my dress's flowy sleeves.

"Now, now, do not hang your head. You are a queen, and queens must always seem to be collected, even if you don't feel like it," Aslan instructs. I do as he says.

"That's just the foundation of my fears, sir," I blurt out.

"Tell me what is troubling you," the Great Lion says.

"Was I really meant to be queen?" I wonder.

Aslan is quiet for a few moments, then speaks. "The prophecy was written about five children, not four. I always meant to have five rulers, three queens and two kings; no more, no less. You are a queen for a reason, Henri."

"But why three queens and not two?"

"You, Henri, are a balancing weight between Susan and Lucy, the queens, and Peter and Edmund, the kings. You not only have the appearance of a queen, but fight as a king. You are both gentle and rough at the same time. You are called the Sword of Narnia because you are not only the best swordswoman, but the most kind of queens," Aslan explains.

"So, basically, I'm a boy trapped inside of a girl's body?" I conclude.

The Great Lion chuckles. "You are just yourself, Henri."

"I never thought I was particularly kind," I say. "Lucy is the nicest of us all and Susan seems to have a way with all people. Peter is a leader, but fair and honest in a kind way. Edmund is the funny one and seems to be able to make others laugh. He didn't used to be that way. But me, kind? Aslan, if you don't remember, I was selfish and left Edmund behind to deal with the White Witch by himself."

"Yes, but everyone makes mistakes, my Daughter of Eve. You were kind without noticing. You believed Lucy when nobody else did. You knew that you had to protect Edmund when he was in battle. In that, you were being generous with your own life and helped Narnia triumph over the Witch. You were forgiving towards Peter when he made it possible for you to be captured by the wolves. In that, being forgiving for something that big is kindness in and of itself," the Great Lion declares. "You should not be worrying about tomorrow, just about the troubles of today. I will guide you in your service to Narnia."

"Thank you, Aslan," I smile at the Lion. "I feel much better about ruling Narnia."

"And so you should," he says. "But now I must depart for a short while."

"I thought you said you'd always be with us," I protest.

"And so I shall. I will not be here in person, but in your heart and will be watching over you always. Never fear the valley of death, for my rod and staff will comfort you," Aslan says kindly. He turns toward the Just King. "Edmund!"

My friend hurries back to us, his silver and ice blue tunic gleaming in the setting sun. "Yes, Aslan?"

"I will say the same to you as I did you Queen Henri. Never fear the valley of death, for my rod and staff will comfort you," the Great Lion says.

"Um, Aslan, what exactly does that mean?"

"You will see soon, Son of Adam. Farewell, King Edmund. Farewell, Queen Henri. May the Just and the Bright stand strong. I give you both my watchful eye."

And then, without another word, the Great Lion roars loudly. Although I can feel the vibtrations from the sound rattling my skeleton, a light but warm breeze settles around Edmund and me.

The true King of Narnia strides down the beach, and, when we turn back to look again, has suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Peter's POV

As soon as the coronation ceremony ended, we all ventured into the banquet hall connected to the throne room.

Mounds of food had been set out on long, wide tables on one side of the hall. The other side is being used as a space for socializing and dancing. Apparently, it is a tradition for the newly appointed king or queen to dance with every royal in the room. So I have danced with Lucy, Susan, and Henri. Lucy and Susan are not bad, but Henri is absolutely dreadful. She must have stepped on my feet at least fifty times!

Edmund and I waltzed jokingly, the entire room on the floor laughing hard by the end of the song. It was a quite humorous first hour.

The second hour was designated to eating. Most stuffed themselves silly.

Now it is the end of the third hour and it looks as if this reception will not end any time soon.

I sit at the head chair at the end of the main table and sigh, observing the party and all of its attendees.

Many Drayads and Fauns have taken to the dance floor. Centaurs are mostly talking to one another, and various other creatures are scattered throughout the hall.

The big archways that lead out to a balcony provide no relief from this warm hall.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear a roar. A big roar that sounds like it came from a big animal. Aslan.

I bolt out of my seat and to where Susan is socializing.

* * *

Susan's POV

It's only when I hear a lion's roar that I get tired of this party. It's this sound that makes me think something has already gone wrong. I wonder if Henri and Edmund are causing trouble...

I ignore this until Peter approaches quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I inquire. "The roar?"

"Yes, that."

"It's a bit odd that nobody else seemed to hear it."

"That's what I was going to say," my brother tells me, looking around frantically. "Speaking of which, have you seen Henri and Edmund lately?"

I think for a moment. "No. In fact, I haven't seen them for about fifteen minutes. They're probably off exploring the castle."

"No, they did that yesterday. I was with them," Peter explains.

"So you missed our coronation fitting to explore the castle you could have explored days earlier?" I say in a huff.

Honestly, Peter can be such a child at times!

"It doesn't matter now," he waves it off. "Where's Lucy?"

"I thought I saw her out on the balcony talking with Mr. Tumnus," I reply.

"Maybe she knows where Ed and Henri have snuck off to," Peter suggests as we start towards the balcony.

We reach the balcony and go to stand next to our sister and Faun friend.

"Lu, have you seen Henri and Ed?" I quiz her.

She shakes her head rapidly, short brown curls bouncing. "Not for a little while."

"Did you hear that roar?" Peter asks.

"Yes, it was Aslan. He's just left," Tumnus replies.

I raise my eyebrows in alarm.

"WHAT?" Peter cries.

"Didn't he say he'd always be here for us?" I exclaim.

"Look, there's Henri and Ed. There, on the beach," Tumnus says, pointing down to the shoreline below.

"HALLO, EDMUND! HALLO, HENRI!" shouts Lucy.

"Lucy, pipe down," I scold. "They can't hear you from up here."

"Then let's go down to them," she suggests. "See you later, Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter and I follow Lucy back into the banquet hall. She leads us down many flights of steps and down to the beach.

I step carefully onto the sand, not wanting to soil my shoes or dress.

I spot Henri and Ed further down the beach. They laugh at something one of them has said. It's a sight I never thought I'd see.

"HENRI! ED!" screams Lucy. They both turn and wave, then start treading slowly in our direction.

"Lucy, I told you not to shout so," I complain.

"I had to get their attention somehow," my sister tells me. "Come on, let's go see them."

* * *

Edmund's POV

"He's gone," I say in surprise.

"He went back to his own land," Henri explains. "The one only the most faithful go when they die."

"Like heaven?" I wonder aloud.

"Edmund, I think Aslan's land _is _heaven," Henri says solemnly.

"He really is the True King of Narnia, isn't he?" I say in amazement. "I would like to go there someday."

"Me, too," Henri smiles. "I'll bet it's the most wonderful place in the entire universe."

"I hope it will be," I reply.

"So how does it feel to be a monarch of this great land of Narnia, King Edmund the Just?" she asks jokingly in a very regal voice.

I laugh and respond in the same way. "Splendid, Queen Henri the Bright, just splendid. I never thought I'd be wearing silver tights and walking along a beach in a magical land with one of my former enemies."

Henri drops the pun. "It is sort of strange being friends, isn't it?"

I consider what she's just said. "I guess so. I think it's odd because we loathed each other for so long."

"But I never _ever _thought that we'd be co-king and queen, much less get along. We were so mean to each other," she says.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out in the schoolyard and not letting you play cricket with me," I apologize.

"It's alright," she says casually, "it's behind us. Besides, I made up for it later."

"I know," I reply. "But to be honest, I thought I might get a good sock in the mouth for mentioning that incident in the first place."

"Technically, I could do that if you wanted me to. I'm more than willing," she chuckles.

"No thanks. I'll keep my nice, kingly complexion bruise and blood-free," I say.

"If that's what you want," Henri says, sighing comically. We both laugh.

"I'm sure."

"HENRI! ED!"

We both turn to see Lucy, Susan, and Peter standing further down the beach. We wave and walk towards them.

Lucy scurries over. "Aslan left."

"We know," Henri replies, smiling sadly. "We spoke to him before he went."

"You did?" Susan says as she comes up to us.

"What did he say?" Peter inquires rapidly.

"He told us not to fear the valley of death, for his rod and staff will comfort us. And he told Henri not to be such a girl," I clarify.

"He did not, Ed," Henri says, rolling her eyes and playfully shoving me to the side. I smile.

"I thought he said he would always be here for us!" Susan pouts.

"And he will," Lucy chimes in. "He'll be back."

"How do you know?" probes Susan accusingly.

"Mr. Tumnus told me," my sister says proudly.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Tumnus," Peter says as we begin to all walk down the beach. "The Faun that first got us into trouble with the White Witch."

"Peter, if you hadn't already forgotten, the White Witch is dead," Henri says with a small laugh, "Aslan killed her himself."

"With our help," I add.

"And now we're kings and queens!" says Lucy excitedly.

"If you had told me when we got to the professor's house that I would be queen of a magical land we found in a wardrobe, I would have laughed in your face," Susan tells us with a grin.

"How long do you think we'll be ruling for?" I think aloud.

And this next response given by Henri is something that we all must agree with.

"Let's just hope we can stay here for as long as we can."

THE END

* * *

**Okay, so it's not really the end because I'm postin the epilogue next! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh, guys…this is the epilogue! THIS STORY IS ALMOST COMPLETE! You have no idea how happy and how sad I am for this one to end. I've had the most incredible time writing it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter of **_**The Five Children. **_**I love you all! :')**

**And for the last time in The Five Children, to Narnia we go! ****This last chapter will be all in Henri's POV!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrights to The Chronicles of Narnia series by C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Twelve years ago, I stood on the beach near Cair Paravel with my fellow monarchs, wondering how the heck we'd ever be good rulers. Now I'm twenty-four years old and can't believe I'm still queen. I thought the Narnians would have run screaming bloody murder after the first week of us being in power. But no, we found we are excellent at ruling. The Narnians love us and we love being their queens and kings.

My best friends out of all the Pevensies have to be Edmund and Lucy. They are very close to me and I can't imagine life without them. Don't get me wrong, Peter and Susan are great, but they're older than me and it's harder to relate to their problems.

Yesterday, we heard the White Stag was spotted in the Western Woods and the boys went absolutely mad. "We must have a hunt!" they cried. It was hilarious how excited they were. I haven't seen Peter dance so silly since the Winter Ball several years ago!

So now we're all on horses, chasing the White Stag through the trees. Phillip, Edmund's horse, seems to be slowing down much more now.

Susan and Lucy gallop past their brother and laugh in his face.

I ride up beside him on my dapple gray steed, Nova.

Ed's short-cut black hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, even though it's slightly chilly out.

"Afraid I'll beat you again, Ed?" I joke.

"Quit it, Henri," he grumps. "Don't start that again!"

"Whatever," I chuckle as Nova passes Phillip.

Soon, I realize I've left my friend behind.

"Lucy!" I call. "Lucy!"

Lucy turns her horse around and stares at me questioningly.

Lucy, now twenty-two, has grown into quite the young lady. Her hair has lightened into a nice chestnut brown and her eyes have become more green than hazel. There are plenty of young suitors and princes from Archenland and Telmar that have come to call on her.

"Do you think we should rest for a moment? I can't see the Stag anymore and I've just left Edmund in the dust," I say.

"I think so," she replies. She turns her head towards Susan and Peter. "Su! Peter! Shall we rest for a few minutes?"

"Yes, let's do that. We'll be there in a few moments!" I hear Susan shout.

"Come one, let's go back to Ed," Lucy says.

Our horses trot quickly back to where the Just King was left.

"Still here, I see," I tease him as we enter the clearing.

"Come on, Ed," Susan urges playfully, as they come into sight.

"Just catching my breath," he defends.

"Let's all catch it then," I say.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy giggles.

Susan puts on an imitation of Edmund. "You three stay at the castle, Henri and I will catch the Stag ourselves."

We all laugh, including Ed.

Suddenly, Peter stops and looks up. He dismounts his horse.

I glance up to where he is looking. The object is tall and thin and wrapped in vines. A fire flickers inside the top bubble of glass.

My head suddenly feels foggy and I flashback to something I thought I'd forgotten.

_Why is there a lamp post in the middle of a wood? This makes no sense. But it's a magical land, so maybe it's like Alice in Wonderland where nothing is logical._

_"This is a dream," Edmund tries to convince himself. "This can't be real."_

_I curiously inspect the lamp post, walking around it to see if it is ordinary._

_"This isn't a dream, I can assure you that," I reply._

_"How do you know?" Edmund retorts. I look him straight in the eye and walk over to him, his feet planted in the snow. Without breaking my gaze, I pinch his arm as hard as I possibly can._

_"Hey!" he cries._

_"That's why it's not a dream. And your ugly face would never dare to show up in any of my dreams. Only nightmares," I say matter-of-factly. I whirl around and walk past the lamp post, grinning in pleasure. How I hate Edmund…_

I blink rapidly and stare back up at the thing. What is it called? A lamb-most?

"I feel as if it's from a dream," Susan says distractedly.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy replies.

"It's a lamp post," I realize, eyes widening. "A lamp post."

Then it all comes racing back to me. The memories. England. Mum and dad. The professor. Mrs. Macready. The wardrobe. Everything.

"Spare Oom," I hear Lucy mutter under her breath.

"What?" I say.

"Henri, Spare Oom!" she repeats, her face lighting up enthusiastically.

Spare Oom? Oom, bloom, loom, room…ROOM!

"Spare room!" I cry. She nods excitedly and points to the trees.

We start into the thick woods.

"Lucy! Henri!" Peter calls.

"Oh, not again!" groans sensible Susan.

"Come on!" Lucy tells them.

We struggle through thick brush and shove branches and something soft and fluffy out of our way.

"These aren't branches," Edmund says.

"They're coats," Susan says in awe.

Edmund trips and crashes into me. For some reason, this makes me angry.

"Stop it, Ed!"

"It's not my fault! Peter pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

My feet start to tingle as our voices grow louder, pushing forward through the coats. My hands to start to feel funny and Edmund and Peter's voices get higher. I don't feel so tall anymore for some odd reason.

I hear a loud gust of wind and a BOOM that rattles my bones, then I fall onto a hard wooden floor, the sound of rain hammering against windows echoing through the room.

Edmund and Lucy land beside me and Peter and Susan fall behind me.

I glance at all of us. We're kids again. My blonde hair is darker and Lucy's is more dark brown than chestnut. I'm twelve again.

I look frantically down at my clothes and find that I am wearing the same thing the day I went into Narnia. I pat the top of my head for a crown, but I feel just hair.

I look to the Pevensies once more.

Peter is shocked and Susan can't believe we're back. Lucy is more confused than sad, and Edmund can't help but stare at the floor.

"England," I manage to croak. "We're in England."

The door creaks open. I wince, expecting Mrs. Macready to barge in with her stupid horde of tourists. Instead, it's the professor that stands in the doorway, eyebrows raised skeptically at the open wardrobe door.

"S-sir, w-we can e-explain—" Susan begins. The professor smiles and holds up a hand, silencing my older friend.

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I all grin at each other.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter says.

The professor sits on the floor in front of us, legs folded under, hands clasped together. "Try me."

We all take turns telling the tales of our adventures in Narnia. It is three hours and quite a few laughs later that the professor really speaks.

"It sounds wonderful," he sighs.

"It was," Lucy reminisces gravely. "I miss it already."

"We all do, Lu," Edmund says, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

I nod, thinking of all that we did. Battles, feasts, war, triumph, banquets, balls, dresses, crowns, hunts, travel…

"I can't believe it just ended," Peter comments.

"That's the same way I felt when I came back," the professor says fondly. "You know, I was there when Aslan created Narnia."

My mouth drops in surprise. "But that was so long ago!"

"Henri!" scolds Susan, thinking I'm referring to the professor's age.

"No, no, my dear, she's correct," says the professor. "It was the most fantastic thing I've ever seen in my life. Aslan was as regal as ever. The most fun is when my uncle got planted into the ground because the animals thought he was a tree!"

The professor chortles, making us all giggle.

"Why did they think your uncle was a tree?" wonders Lucy.

"You see, my uncle was a very…hmm…_unbelieving _sort of human being and decided that Narnia was just a dream. He didn't think that he'd ever hear animals talk, and he didn't. Because he followed Jadis, the mad woman from a statue world, and, of course, didn't believe, Aslan made it so that he couldn't hear the animals' words, just the sounds. So all he heard was a chipmunk babbling or a dog barking," explains the professor.

"Wait, wasn't the White Witch's name Jadis, Peter?" Susan inquires.

"Yes, I think it was," Peter says thoughtfully. "Professor, what did Jadis look like?"

"The most beautiful woman you would ever see. But she was very, very nasty and cold, like a never-ending winter in her heart that just couldn't be thawed," he replies.

We all gasp.

"The White Witch was there when Narnia was created!" gasps Lucy. "Professor, that's the witch we fought in the Battle of Beruna! Aslan killed her once and for all."

"That I'm quite glad to hear," the old man responds in relief.

"How long were you in Narnia for?" I ask.

"Oh, maybe two weeks," the professor says thoughtfully.

"And you came back the same age?" Lucy quizzes.

"Why, yes. Narnia, from what I have heard from you and my own adventures, has a different type of time than we here in England do. You were gone twelve years in Narnia time and less than a second in Earth time," the Professor reasons. "There is no explanation for it; it's just the way it is. And I am very sorry you didn't get to spend more time there. I wish I had."

The professor stands with no difficulty and starts to exit the room.

"But what do we do now that we're back, Professor?" Peter says.

"Oh, I guess pretend that you never left England in the first place," he replies. Then we goes out of sight.

I look to my friends. "I don't want to pretend we never left."

"Neither do any of us, Henri, but nobody is going to believe us," Susan says.

"We can talk about it when it's just us five, alright?" Peter says. "Su is right. Mum certainly won't and I can't imagine Mrs. Macready ever believing. We have to keep this to ourselves. It will be our special secret."

"I like nice secrets," Lucy chimes in.

"Good to know, Lu," smiles Peter.

"You're not going to be all rude and grumpy like before we left, are you, Edmund?" I inquire of my friend.

"Of course not," he scoffs. "I've changed. Aslan has done so much for me."

"Do you think we'll ever see Aslan again or go back to Narnia?" Lucy wonders.

"I don't know," Peter says.

"We might not," Susan responds sadly.

"You don't know that," Edmund retorts.

"Let's stop weighing the possibilities of us ever going back and go adjust to the world we left," I say. "The war is still going on and our fathers are in danger."

The Pevensies nod sadly and we all stand. We exit the room, Lucy closing the wardrobe door before following us out.

* * *

It is several days later before anything happens. It rains and rains and rains. Like buckets of water being dumped onto the world.

But now it is sunny and we've all decided to go play cricket outside. This time, all of us play without any snide remarks or rude comments.

"Hello, Professor!" calls Lucy cheerfully. She waves at the approaching figure.

We all greet the professor and start play again.

"How are you all doing children? Still adjusting to English life?" he says reservedly.

"Yes, sir," Peter says.

"It's been a bit strange, but it's getting better," Susan replies.

"Good, good," the professor says. His hands are behind his back, as if he's holding something that's secret. "However, there is something not so good that has happened. Henri, will you come with me, please?"

I stare perplexedly at my old friend and nod. "Of course, professor."

"Let's walk to the forest, shall we?" he suggests. "You four, please follow along, but at a distance. I have disturbing news for your young friend here."

We walk towards the forest slowly, the Pevensies trailing behind.

"Now, Henri, I ask that you understand something before I give you this news," the professor starts.

"Yes, sir, I'm listening," I reply.

"Excellent," he says. "Death is a tragic thing, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you have come to grips with the possibility of soldiers dying in our war?"

"Yes, professor."

I've gotten very nervous now. Dying? Why is talking about dying? Did my father—no, please please no! Unless maybe it's the Pevensies' father that has died…

But my palms begin to sweat a bit and I can't really focus on what the professor is saying.

"Now, Henri, let's sit here on this bench while I deliver you the news," he says. We sit. "Good. Now, this is hard for me to even think about, but your father and mother, are-are dead."

* * *

I bawl my eyes out on that bench, wishing it wasn't so, but it is. It's true. Mum and dad are dead, killed in combat and the bombing of London. How I hate the world!

I hear a girl's voice crying out. "Henri!"

A pair of small arms goes around my shoulders. "Oh, Henri!"

It must be Lucy.

I shed more tears, wishing I was dead along with my parents.

Soon, all of the Pevensies sit here hugging me.

"I-I wish I was dead," I sob.

"No you don't," Susan says. "Don't you dare say that."

"You can't die," Edmund protests. "If we ever go back to Narnia, then the Narnians will be very sad that you're gone."

My heart aches even more at the sound of this. What will happen to me?

Once I've stopped crying so hard, I am taken back to the house and put in my bed, shoes off and normal clothes still on. Lucy and Susan tuck me in and close the door.

I cry myself to sleep.

Gone. Both gone. I love you, mum. I love you, dad.

* * *

It is several days later that the Professor receives another telegram, this time from Mrs. Pevensie. He reads it out loud to us at lunch.

"Heard of tragic event stop. Will take care of Henri if no other family stop. Already have permission stop. Hope she agrees stop. Tell children I love them stop."

All of the Pevensies gasp and I cheer for joy. I will be living with the Pevensies!

That night, I am awakened by Lucy and Edmund.

"Henri," whispers Lucy. "Heeeennnrrriiiiii…."

"What?" I groan groggily. "It's one in the morning."

I rub my eyes and sit up in bed, the cold radiating from the wooden floor soon giving me goose bumps.

"The wardrobe," Edmund says.

I open my eyes wide and am suddenly awake. "Can we get in?"

"That's what we're going to find out!" Lucy murmurs.

"Count me in," I say.

I wrap myself in my robe and put on my slippers, then quickly follow Edmund and Lucy to the spare room.

Lucy's candle casts a magical light on the wardrobe, making it seem mysterious and lovely at the same time.

We tread softly towards the door, my heart pounding. We all want to get back to Narnia so very badly!

We pause at the door of the wardrobe. Lucy grabs the handle and turns, all of us holding our breath in hope. We peer inside the wardrobe, no warm breeze drifting in through the coats, nor the sound of a rustling forest.

"It won't work," says a voice from behind us.

We whip around to find the Professor standing there in his dressing gown and slippers.

"I've already tried," he says.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Lucy says.

"Oh, yes, but in time. Until then, I'd keep your eyes peeled. You'll probably go back when you least expect it," the Professor smiles. "Come, it's late. Time for bed."

The professor takes Lucy's hand and Edmund starts to follow them out. I stand staring into the wardrobe, hoping Narnia will suddenly appear.

I think of everything that happened and my time in Narnia. I am a queen of Narnia, Queen Henri the Bright, Duchess of the Cherry Tree, Countess of the Great Rivers, Lady Henri Darkhunter, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, the Sword of Narnia. That is the real me.

"Henri? Are you coming?" Edmund says, peering around the doorframe.

I snap out of my daydreams and close the wardrobe. "Yes, I'm coming."

I walk out of the room. But before I close the door to the spare room, I say one thing.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."

Then the door creaks closed and Edmund and I walk back to the bedrooms, talking of our great adventures and what amazing ones we'll have next. Right here in England.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I feel like crying! This is crazy! It's over ! :( **

**Please make sure you keep a look out for the next fanfic, the sequel, **_**The Five Monarchs.**_

**Love you guys! **

**And for the last time, Sing Out! (:**

**SW**


	19. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! I know the story is over, but I thought I'd let you all know how much I appreciate you with this author's note. **

**First of all, I have to name every single person who has favorite The Five Children! A HUGE, GINORMUS thanks to Allie Danger, Amandla123, Anime-freak-225-0691, Darksavior117, DauntlessBorn-AmityTransfer, Forest-Animal, GoldenSpiderMonkey101, Gred-y-Forge, ImNarnianandHalfblood, MythicalGirl17, Nicolle17, SilentTalker2000, babymcflurry, dream lightning, emmettcullenlover7, mkaylakay94, moonlight phoenix101, music-lovesyou12, and zebrazoe! I love you guys so much! You have brightened my day to see that you like this story so much. I can't thank you all enough for being so awesome. (:**

**Second of all, I'd like to thank every single person who has followed the story so far! A FANTASTIC, MAMOTH thanks to Amandla123, Anime-freak-225-0691, Darksavior17, Forest-Animal, GoldenSpiderMonkey101, Gred-y-Forge, ImNarnianandHalfblood, IronStarGallifrey, Miester Bree, MythicalGirl17, Nicolle09, SarcasmIsTheBestDefense, ShatterMyHeart710, SilentTalker2000, TF angel, dream lightning, mkaylakay94, moonlight phoenix101, music-lovesyou12, and zebrazoe! (:**

**And last but not least, I have to thank ImNarnianandHalfblood for encouraging me and writing lovely, lovely reviews! Everyone please check out our community, For Narnia and For Aslan…! and our forum We are Narnians! :) (:**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story even without officially following or favoriting. I can honestly admit I've never actually finished a story before. EVER. So I am very very excited about this one! (:**

**Please everyone keep a lookout for the next book in the **_**Five Children **_**series called **_**The Five Monarchs. **_**I will give you a short synopsis:**

In a sequel to _The Five Children, _Henri and the Pevensies have somehow stumbled into Narnia once again. They meet Prince Caspian, a young Telmarine royal escaping from his deranged uncle. They must all learn to work together and defeat King Miraz and restore Narnia to its former glory.

**Thanks again so much for everything, you guys! (:**

**Sing Out! (:**

**songwriter16**


End file.
